Mirror of the Past
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: Five Years after the fall of No. 6's walls, Nezumi finally returns... but what he finds isn't what he had expected at all. Spoilers. Yaoi. NezumixSion
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**_: _**Mirror of the Past**_

_**Author**_: Dark Nuriko

_**Category**_: No. 6

_**Genre**_: Humor/Drama/Romance

_**Pairings**_: Nezumi/Sion

_**Warnings**_: Language, Boys Love, Adult Situations, Angst, Boys Being Boys(trust me, this warning is needed, since boys tend to always irritate people in some way, be it other boys, girls, or any other living creature.)

_**Rating**_: PG-13 to R, depending on content.

_**Disclaimer**_: No. 6 and its characters do not belong to me, mores the pity. Instead, they belong to the wonderful and amazing Atsuko Asano. I write this solely for fun and seek no profit from it at all.

_**Author's Note**_: Having watched the anime, as I'm sure all fans of the series have done, I have found I was left unsatisfied with its ending. Having since sought out the novels from which this series was spawned from and the resulting manga its being made into, I find I still can not find translations for the whole thing. Its an amazing tale and I just couldn't help but want to change the ending from what was given, to something a little more brighter. It won't begin happy, but I promise, if you stick with it, you'll be rewarded.

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter One: Five years after the fall of No. 6's Walls:_

The landscape had seemed to have undergone a rather drastic change. There was little that seemed the same as that day five years ago. The once barren and deteriorating sight of what once made up the West Block was completely missing from the scene that greeted weary storm gray eyes. Five years was a long time to stay away, but surely it hadn't been so long that the town he'd once called home could have been removed so completely from the land.

The rubble of the town, as well as the once proud white walls that had encompassed the area known as No. 6 was completely cleared away. In its place, simple homes seemed to make up a majority of the area, leading into the town of No 6 proper. A bustling market place seemed to run up the main street, which had several trees scattered among the buildings. They were all rather small, but sturdy, and obviously thriving where once almost nothing could live.

Patches of green grass seemed to also be attempting to turn the dirt and grime that the young man had grown so used to seeing and was changing the scene before him in new and pleasant ways. It was… something he had never expected to see. Not while No 6 itself still remained. Yet he couldn't deny the flow of people from between the main city and the newly established West Block. And it was that very movement that made the man now turn his attention to the main city. No 6. No longer did it look like a shining, perfect city. The Moon Drop, that had once been its central hub, where the Mother computer had been and the city had it been run from was no more. In its place was a sprawling forest. A park… where only iron and glass had once ruled. It seemed a fitting end.

Each side seemed equal. There was nothing to say one person was better than another. That's what finally hit the man as he gazed out over the city and took notice of all the changes five years had brought. There was still a correctional facility, seeming hidden up behind the trees, but then, a city this large and open to all couldn't possibly exist as it once had. There was sure to be theft and fights. Perhaps even murders. While it looked equal, the man was certain there was always someone better off than another. Isn't that how it always went. Someone had to be in charge… and there had to be many who didn't like him, or her, or them. It had been a collective group once that had run No 6. A committee, if he recalled right. What was to say that one didn't run it still?

For as much as he could see, there was so much he wouldn't know till he got closer. That he wouldn't be certain of till he stepped into the city itself. So, instead of hesitating, the man took a single step forward, then another, moving to come down the hill and toward the former West Block he had once called home. His gray eyes searching all around him nervously as his dark violet-black hair seemed to sway in the high ponytail it was set into. When he'd left, it had been such a small tail. His hair had only been a little past his shoulders.

Five years could change a person. Especially one who had left because he had believed he had nothing to stay for. That his sole purpose in his life had been completed and there was no reason to remain. No 6 had fallen and his life had suddenly become so empty and devoid of a purpose; a drive. His revenge had become complete and yet he hadn't been happy about it. He'd just… felt empty. Like there had been nothing to replace the bitterness and utter hatred that he'd felt for years toward a city and a place that he had come to know so well. One that he had come to despise so well. It was almost silly how much things had changed. How different they had been, in those last weeks before its fall. Especially with how much one person who had come from that very city had come to mean to him.

Nezumi paused suddenly, looking toward the city he had once hated, but now, wondered about. The walls were gone. It certainly seemed as if the once holy place now cared about the people outside its walls and it didn't seem, from the outside at least, that anyone was forgotten or ignored. It had his touch all over it. He always did reach out to people. No matter the status or situation. Even now, what once pissed the man off brought a smile to his lips. He hadn't been cut out for life in the old West Block and now… he seemed to have recreated it into one he could survive in very well.

"Sion," the man murmured, feeling the ache that had become so much of his past five years begin to once more poke and prod at him. As if it was begging him to move quicker. To swiftly get down there to see the one whom he couldn't seem to stop thinking about. A soft chirp at his shoulder made him turn to see a small brown rat sitting on his shoulder. Cravat, who was named thanks to the boy he was currently thinking about, seemed eager to go forward as well. "Ah, you miss him as well, don't you?" he asked the rat, receiving two small chirps in reply as an answer. He'd sent Moonlit, the small black rat that usually ran around with him ahead of them, to see if he couldn't find out where the boy in question was. It was always easier when he knew where to go. There was a third to his little rat group. A small silver-white one named Hamlet. He'd chosen to stay behind, with Sion. For Nezumi, he felt like a part of himself was able to be at the boys side, despite the fact they'd had to part ways for a while.

Another chirp, this time from his other shoulder, had him turning, finding the black one had returned and had climbed up to his left shoulder while he'd been lost in thought. He swiftly shook his head, wondering if the airhead was beginning to rub off on him the closer he was. Especially since he was closer to being near the boy again. "Moonlit, did you find him?" he asked, hearing a couple sounds from the rat before sighing. "Well, I suppose that's better than nothing. Lead the way," he called, watching the rat run down and start heading for the town. Nezumi didn't hesitate, he ran after him. He hadn't found Sion, but he'd found his mother, Karan. While it wasn't what he'd been hoping for, he knew that she should at least know where her son was. And he was certain she'd be willing to point him in the right direction. They'd talked a lot, via letters. Especially back when Sion had been with him, before No 6 fell, and so he felt comfortable with her being the first person he met.

Running through the streets, the first thing Nezumi began to notice was that he wasn't being chased, or shot at, or anything of the sort. In fact, most people who were still moving around as evening began to come on didn't even seem to give him more than a passing glance as he rushed past. There were a couple men he'd passed with security uniforms and weapons at their hips, but they never bothered to attempt to stop him or anything. It was as if they were there to keep the peace with their presence alone, instead of their actions. Nezumi made a mental note to ask about them later, but he had more on his mind right now and had to keep up with a rat that seemed to be in more of a hurry than he was.

He slowed as Moonlit came to a halt to a small bakery inside of the area once known as Lost Town. The sign read 'Karan Bakery' and the lights were still on in the little shop, although from his place near the window he could tell there wasn't much left of the days wares. The rat slipped through a small crack in the door and Nezumi moved to follow, only he opened the door. The delicious smell of baked goods filled the air and while it wasn't freshly made, it still trigged a small growl from the man's stomach.

"I'll be right there," a warm, friendly voice called from the back, before a woman who didn't look like she could be the mother of a twenty one year old boy came out. She had brown hair that was tucked under a white handkerchief. Dark blue pants and a light blue top covered the rest of her form, which was a little fuller of form. Possibly from tasting all her baked goods before putting the rest out for sale. Her eyes were a warm golden-brown. A color he could recall Sion had once had, before his run in with the Parasite Bee. "I'm sorry there isn't much left, but I'll be happy to having something fresh come morning if it isn't here now," she remarked, giving him a warm smile. It was just like her sons. Open and warm. Even to a complete stranger. Yet before he could open his mouth a speak, Moonlit chose that moment to speak up himself, chirping. That made the woman look down, her eyes widening before she looked back up to him and caught sight of the little brown one on his shoulder.

Those expressive eyes went from wide-eyed shock to tearful surprise and then to a crying happiness in a matter of seconds and then she was moving. Nezumi had never saw it coming. One second he was standing there, the next he was being engulfed in a hug. The scent of yeast, sugar, and various other bakery affiliated scents assailed his nose as she held him, and just like her son, she'd gotten past his defenses and seemed to just find the way to get close to him. "You're… Nezumi… aren't you?" she whispered, even as she held him, which seemed awkward, considering she was shorter than him and her head barely came to his shoulders. "Thank you…. Thank you for everything you've done for Sion."

At that name, Nezumi's whole body seemed to relax and he slowly, almost hesitantly, moved to hug the woman in return, although his actions were a lot more awkward than he would have liked them to be. He'd talked to the woman lots of times, but if he was honest, it was the first time he'd ever met her. Certainly the first time they'd ever talked face-to-face like this. Then again, hard to talk face-to-face when she was the only one saying anything.

"You don't have to thank me," he answered, although his voice sounded weak, almost too quiet for him. He cleared his throat. "You helped us a lot as well. Your letters, they meant a lot to him as we were outside the city walls."

Karan laughed, wiping away tears. "Well, then we've both been a big help. I'm sure you're hungry after traveling so far. I've been making a stew in the kitchen. I believe I've got some cherry cake baking as well. You're more than welcome to join me. Its the least I can do for you."

Nezumi wanted to protest, but his stomach made itself known just then, casing a slight pink color to dust the boys cheeks. "Um, I guess, I'll be joining you, then," he answered, clearing his throat. Lord, what had happened to his confidence and swagger. Here he was, in front of a woman who was smaller than him, and he suddenly felt like a child. It was a little unsettling, but not unwelcome. He'd never really had a chance to really have a carefree life and it seemed things were different now. Perhaps, he could allow himself a small chance to relax. If just for this one moment. "Where's Sion? I was, hoping you would help me find him. I… I suppose its only proper that I visit him first so he knows I've returned."

Karan smiled, but it seemed a little sad, not as bright this time. "You managed to just miss him. He left for No 4 about a day ago. He should be back in a week though. You can wait here if you like. I've got a spare room downstairs. Its Sion's old room. He's got his own place just on the other side of town, closer to the government building. He's head of the committee for public welfare. After the reconstruction, No 6 set it up so that there was no one who would be forgotten. A lot of people died, on the Holy Day five years ago. There was so many homes and such left abandoned, so the committee moved to help people without homes and jobs find both. Its been going rather well. Without the walls, there is a bit of crime, but its been pretty peaceful and nice, for the most part." She moved to lock up her store and lead the way toward the back, where the smell of a rather thick and savory stew and a sweet desert could be smelled the closer they got to the small kitchen.

"They've come a long way in five years. I wouldn't have expected so much," Nezumi murmured, feeling as if he'd just stepped back in time, when he'd last eaten Karan's cooking, although the other didn't know it. In fact, it was stew and cherry cake, just as she was making now, and a wave of nostalgia seemed to sweep over Nezumi. He wanted to offer his help, but she waved him to sit down before he could and all he could do was comply with her wishes. Once seated, she served him up the stew, along with some pieces of French bread she'd made to go with it.

"Most people weren't expecting it. We all figured we'd need at least ten years before things were okay again. But, my son, well, he's always been pretty smart. He's not so good when it comes to some things, but planning and memorizing and helping out mentally, well, he's always excelled at that. He came up with a way to clear the rubble quicker. To even out the homes. He put most of the cities robots to work. Before long, it was as you see it. There are agricultural robots that leave the main city every day to tend the young trees out in the various blocks. And help the grass to take root again. We never realized just how much the robots that were set to such simple tasks could help out. Sion knew. He'd worked with them a lot, before he'd left No 6. So he knew just what they could be programmed to do. He took charge and they elected him their spokesman." Karan used her bread to dip into the stew and scoop some up to eat and ate a little before continuing.

"He's gone to most of the other area's at least once. Mostly to fill them in on the changes to No 6 and the wonderful progress they've taken. Some of them are even adapting to our ways, instead of remaining tied to the old. He's really grown up, but I'm a bit sad at knowing that. He's become distant lately. He works so hard. Has seen so much. Its almost like he's a different person," she told Nezumi, almost as if wanting to warn him before the other was reunited with him. "He was a bit sad at first. Almost as if he felt he was missing something. But then there was the little one to care for and the city to rebuild. He just… seemed to let work become his main focus."

Nezumi felt a frown tug at his lips, even as he continued to eat. Sion had made work his focus instead of the child? That didn't sound like the young boy Nezumi had come to know. That sounded a lot more like someone else Nezumi was rather close to. So close, he saw that person every time he looked into a mirror while he had been away. "What happened to the child?" Nezumi asked.

"Sion is fine. He's a rather healthy and happy six year old. He's usually with me most days, since Sion travels so much. Tonight he's over at a friends house for a birthday sleepover. You'll meet him tomorrow if you plan to stick around." Karan smiled and moved to get up and head into another area further inside. She grabbed some pictures and returned, holding them out to him.

Nezumi accepted them and smiled, seeing Sion, his head of white hair prominent. The band that started at his cheek and moved to wrap around his throat standing out against his pale skin. In his arms was a baby Sion, who was smiling just as the one holding him was. He flipped through the pictures, seeing the baby grow up before his eyes. He could also see the distance that was coming over the older Sion. The smile began to fade a little more with each passing picture. Till finally, Nezumi was at the most recent one.

A six year old boy stood in front of the bakery, a large grin on his lips and his eyes wide and bright. Just like Sion's used to be. The man behind him had obviously grown from the slight, thin young man of sixteen into a young adult. His ruby eyes seemed distant and the small tilt of his lips looked more like a self-depreciating smile than a carefree one he was used to seeing. Like himself, Sion had grown up. They weren't the sixteen year old boys they'd been when he'd left. They were adults. Both twenty-one years of age and both having done and accomplished much in their young lives. He didn't see the boy he cared for in that picture. All he could see was himself. As he had been. Back before a rather air headed and open young boy had shown him kindness. Had shown him that his way hadn't necessarily been the best way. Or the most promising. It was like looking at a mirror that showed the past. Yet it was in his present. Nezumi had returned because he'd hoping that Sion would be able to teach him what he wasn't good at. The things he'd forgotten in his crusade against the town. What he found was that he not only couldn't be taught by Sion, but that he'd have to somehow break the other's shell as well as his own without his aid. He wasn't certain he could do it, let alone know how to do it.

Flipping back to the first picture he traced a single finger over the smiling Sion he had been remembering all the time he'd been gone and his jaw set. He was going to stay and help get him back. He owed the man… and his mother that much. What happened to himself afterward didn't matter. Right now, all he wanted was that smile back. "I… I want to stay in town. Think you know a place I can find work and shelter?" he asked, looking up at Karan.

Karan had been silent as she watched the emotions crossing the boys features with each picture. She knew he had noticed the changes just as much as she had. "Are you against early hours and hard, hot work?" Karan asked, giving him a smile. "I need help in the bakery and you're young enough you should be able to handle it, if you don't mind early hours and a tyrant boss in the kitchens."

Nezumi blinked, before a slow smirk crossed his lips. He broke the bread and tossed pieces to Moonlit and Cravat before looking into Karan's eyes. "When do I start? It isn't acting, but I think I could enjoy having a tyrannical boss, since she's shorter than me and cooks rather well. Much better than that son of hers who was still in need of learning back when I was living with him."

Karan laughed, smiling back at him. "Good. You start tomorrow. You can have the downstairs room till you've saved up enough to get your own home, if you wish. And I'll have you know size isn't everything. Its what's inside that counts."

Nezumi felt himself genuinely smile back, the warm feeling something he didn't mind growing inside. Perhaps, this is what it was like to have people you could count on. People who were kind and willing to be there for you. No matter what. It was a feeling he was beginning to understand. "Good," was all he answered back, suddenly looking forward to what the new days would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter Two:_

Nezumi sighed and blew back a stray strand of hair that had come lose of the bun he'd pulled his hair into and ran the back of his hand over his forehead. After four days for working for Karan, he'd come to learn she was very much the tyrant she'd claimed to be. When it came to her bakery, everything had to be just as she wanted it. The first couple days had been the hardest. When little Shion had come back from his friends he'd been all over Nezumi and the two mice that had come with him.

Moonlit had handled the attention rather well, but Cravat seemed to run from the little boy whenever he got too close. Shion had been told stories about Nezumi and the mice, both from Karan and Sion. Of course, he had been smaller when the tales had been told to him, but he hadn't forgotten. If Nezumi hadn't of urged Sion to care for the child, then who knew what would have happened to the little boy. Of course, Nezumi hadn't planned on sticking around back then, but he knew that Sion was the type of person who had a lot of love to give… and there had been a child who was in sore need of that very thing. It had just seemed to fit.

"Mom, the rolls are done," Shion had called out. Nezumi had come to learn that both boys looked to Karan as their mother and Karan looked to them as her sons. They were both named Sion, but with different spellings and slight differences in the pronunciations. The little boy, while still young, showed signs of being a hard worker and when he wasn't at school, he helped out around the bakery. It was Shion who'd helped Nezumi get into the swing of things, when he'd found early mornings were an understatement and that their nights tended to be cut short because of the early schedule. Nezumi pulled on a mitten and pulled them from the oven, before Karan could ask it of him or do the task herself.

"Put the muffins in next," Karan called from her place further in the kitchen, where she was currently making batter for several small cakes she made. Nezumi nodded and shifted to the trays of baked goods that had yet to go into the large oven. He set several trays of muffins inside and set the timer, if only to remember when he had to check on them. The work was hard, tiring, but it was also satisfying. Watching people come into the shop for the baked goods and walk away happy showed Nezumi that there was something good to be said about a job well done. Karan was still in charge of creating the goods, but baking and selling them were a part of Nezumi's job.

"All that's left are the cakes and the last loaves for the day, right?" he called back to Karan, smiling as he realized that the amount they made had increased since he'd started working there. The first morning had been about half of what they had made today. Karan claimed that Nezumi was drawing in the extra customers. While the young man would have believed that back when he was sixteen and able to pass himself off as either a male or female, he wasn't so certain of that today. Especially when it was more than obvious he was a male with long hair.

Karan brushed back some lose strands of hair herself and looked over her checklist, before nodding. "Yes. Once the muffins are out just toss the last batch in and we're all set for the day." She sighed and smiled. "I was a little worried a larger amount of baked goods would set us back on hours, but when Shion and you are both in here, Nezumi, we're a pretty efficient little team."

Shion grinned. "That's because Nezumi's smart. He figured out what baked goods cook together and which ones can stay a little extra. Not to mention, he's brought in extra customers since he started."

Karan laughed at Shion's words, moving to lovingly place a hand on the young boys head. "That he has, Shion. After I sent him to get supplies at the store, we've had a lot more customers in here than ever before. I do believe they think he's rather handsome."

"He's very pretty. Even the men say so," Shion exclaimed, smiling to Nezumi. "But you're ours right? You aren't going to leave us again, will you?"

Nezumi paused in his work, looking at the two of them. Karan hadn't said anything, but it was obvious the younger boy understood things better than most his age. It was true he'd gotten a lot of offers for work once he'd been seen. Several of them for acting positions. But Nezumi wasn't interested in doing what he always did. This time, he wanted to be closer to the one he couldn't forget. Being in the limelight, acting and catching everyone's attention wouldn't give him that. At least, working for Karan, he could be right where he needed to be… where he wanted to be.

Taking a cheese muffin from a cooling tray, Karan broke a piece off and tossed it to Cravat. She then did the same for Moonlit. "You don't have to answer just yet, Nezumi. I'm sure there are things you have on your mind that don't have answers yet." Karan wasn't blind. She knew he'd returned because of her son. Yet since Sion wasn't here at the time, Nezumi still had no answers. So there was no reasonable way for the boy to answer till he at least met with the other again.

Nezumi smiled at Karan and shook his head. "I… don't think I'd want to leave even if I did have answers. Its nice here… and I feel like I've found something I've never had being here. The work is hard but its rewarding and I have to admit the pay is excellent."

Shion tipped his head, blinking. "But you aren't getting paid," he murmured, knowing Karan wasn't quite making enough to truly hire someone.

Karan smiled brightly as Nezumi nodded. "But I am, Shion. See, I get warm smiles from Karan, as well as a warm place to sleep and three delicious meals a day. It may not be pay in the way most people see it, but its more than I've gotten at some of the other places I've worked."

"Oh… then I get paid more than you, cause she's been giving me those smiles and her cooking since I can remember!" Shion exclaimed, giggling when Karan moved to hug the little one.

"Of course, you just now notice it, Shion?" she asked, tickling him lightly. The young boy giggled, trying to get away. Nezumi smiled, a genuine one he felt he did more and more since he'd come here and laughed softly. Karan looked up at the laugh and smiled back at the older boy, before pulling him down into a slightly strange but still warm embrace in which all three of them were in. "You are both my boys. Just as Sion is. I love you all equally… and so you all get paid in the same way. Understand?"

Nezumi froze, his gray eyes wide in surprise. No one had ever told him that. He'd never been in a real family setting before and to hear someone who wasn't even blood related tell him she loved him as much as she did one who was very much her blood, it came as a shock. Yet at the same time, it gave him a feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt. There was still a pain at knowing Sion wasn't here sharing this with them, but it had lessened, knowing that there were others who missed him just as much and loved him as they did him.

"Of course!" Shion exclaimed, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. He then turned to Nezumi. "You're gonna marry Sion and become a part of the family permanently, aren't you?" he asked, all innocent-like. Nezumi was once more struck silent, looking from Shion to Karan. It was Karan who saved him from answering.

"Don't you have school to get ready for? You can bother Nezumi with questions later. Get going or you'll end up late." Shion giggled and hugged both of them before taking off upstairs to go get ready. Karan then turned to Nezumi. "Sorry, he's still very much curious about a lot of things."

Nezumi shook his head. "Don't be. It couldn't have been easy to hear him ask if I was going to marry your son."

Karan's expression became serious as she stood to her full height, which was still shorter than Nezumi and looked the young man in the eye. "Do you care about him?" she asked, point blank. Nezumi felt trapped by those warm eyes, that seemed completely focused on him.

"I… I do. I didn't realize it at first… but I care about him a lot. Much more than I ever thought I could feel for someone," Nezumi answered honestly, unable to hide and lie toward this woman, who had come to mean a lot to him as well in a very short amount of time.

"Then that's what matters. I don't see it as my son being gay or you corrupting him. If the two of you care about one another, then that's all that matters. And I know he does care about you. So much that he's changed because he didn't want to disappoint you," Karan responded, moving to once more hug him.

Nezumi hugged her awkwardly in return, still unused to the physically attention that wasn't meant to tease or to entice him in some way. It was just a hug. Meant to comfort and he admitted to himself that Karan was good at them… and gave them frequently. "He's an idiot. I'm more disappointed that he believed he needed to change in order to keep from disappointing me. I like him better as an oblivious idiot," he murmured, even as he could feel Karan begin to shake in his arms. He pulled back, thinking he'd said something to hurt her, but then he noticed her shoulders were shaking and a rather large smile still rested on her lips.

"That sounds a lot like my son. Perhaps you can help him realize he's made a mistake, Nezumi. I believe you're the only one who can help him find himself."

Nezumi nodded. "I'll do my best. But its hard getting stubborn idiots to realize they were wrong. Especially that idiot."

Karan grinned. "Well, then you'll just have to work extra hard." Nezumi sighed, realizing he had a large task in front of him. But with Karan in front of him, laughing at his words, he didn't think it was one he was going to mind taking on. After all, Sion had left him with a very large problem. And it was one only the idiot he'd left behind could take care of. So he'd get him back to the way he was… and then he'd beg the fool to never let him leave his side again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter Three:_

Sion sighed as he watched the distant lights of No. 4 fade into the distance. His trip there had been a tiring one and a part of himself couldn't wait to return back to the familiar sights, sounds, and smells of No. 6. Truth be told, he missed his mother and Shion. He missed the smell of the bakery and the taste of his mother's fresh baked muffins. Most of all, he missed a certain gray-eyed actor who'd left him with one hell of a kiss and a promise to one day return.

Sion had remained behind when Nezumi had left. Despite the fact he wanted to forget all the responsibilities he had or that his mother was still in No. 6 and just run away with Nezumi, he hadn't. He'd taken the other at his word and believed he'd return. So Sion had to show he was someone who could be counted on just as much. As the time passed, Sion had come to learn that wearing his heart on his sleeve wouldn't help those that needed it.

Knowing he worried for everyone, both inside and outside of No. 6 had made him a scapegoat for the first year. His smile still came easily back then. His eyes were still bright and hopeful. The Reconstruction Committee had just started up with Sion on its head and people would come from all over to plead their cases to the group. Sion, being the oblivious idiot Nezumi had always accused him of being, had tended to try to help everyone equally.

Which had ended up backfiring rather spectacularly, right in his face. People had started lying to the committee. Since Sion was believing everything that was told without some sort of proof being given, it was being approved, and that was when things went wrong. Several people who were profiting from lying to the Committee for funds and then using those funds to start illegal activities that began to harm everyone, both in the city proper and in the outskirts.

Sion had been more than shocked. He'd been devastated. The one person he wished he could turn to, wasn't there, so he had to figure out how to handle things on his own. His mind cracked, fractured, and for a moment, he'd fallen apart. He was back in the room in the Correctional Facility and Safu was telling him that she was no longer who he remembered. That she was already gone. That day, he'd also been torn apart. He'd been lost and had almost died. A miracle occurred and somehow Nezumi, Inukashi, Rikiga, and himself had managed to survive their escape attempt. While their objective had failed, they had come away with their lives. A part of Sion would always remember the Safu's voice singing softly. A song that seemed to pull him back into the world of the living, despite all odds.

Shortly after that, they'd learned the walls of No. 6 had been torn down and Sion's once impossible suggestion to Nezumi had become a reality. Sion was still reeling from the loss of Safu and then Nezumi had left. Sure, he'd kissed him and told him it was a promise, but it still meant they had to part ways. He'd lost two of the three people he felt were important to him. So he'd focused on raising the little one he'd managed to save and helping the city get back on its feet. Yet just as before, something had taken away the good he'd been doing and showed him just how naïve he really was. Nezumi had tried to teach him. Inukashi and Rikiga as well. Although he'd wanted to think the best of everyone.

And so, he'd started to change. He wasn't going to disappoint Nezumi when he returned. He was going to make sure that when he came back, and Sion was certain he would, that he would be proud of him. He would see everything that Sion had accomplished while he was away and see that all the training the taller boy had once tried to teach him hadn't gone to waste. Inside, he found himself hurting and dying a little every day. Outside, he'd become the perfect Committee President. He'd gotten the cleaning robots to help and the tasks that would have taken a long time had been cut down considerably.

Then he'd started in on the West Block itself. North, South, and East block were in much better shape. After all, they had been the areas where No. 6 got their supplies from. West Block had become their garbage dump, their catch all for everything that No. 6 deemed broken and unwanted. Sion didn't believe everyone there was trash. In fact a lot of them should have been treated like any other person and helped. Yet the city hadn't bothered with them, writing it off almost as swiftly as one would a broken dish. Instead of trying to fix it, they just trashed it, forgetting about it completely.

Now, West Block had become a place of commerce. Trading with several of the other Numbers, as well as the other Block's had helped turn the once discarded area around. Many of the people who lived in West Block had jobs and food. Warm clothes and a nice place to call home. Even now, on his journey back to No 6, Sion couldn't help but smile. Kalan and her little brother, Rico had managed to survive the clean up, seeing as they had lived outside of the main area of West Block, as Nezumi and Sion once had, and were now living happily. The never ending hunger Rico had always complained about was finally sated, much to the young man's happiness.

Of course, not every story ended happily. There had been many from West Block who had ended up dying before Sion could bring about the much needed changes. Many of them taken during the Clean-up. Many more within the year Sion spent trying to get things organized. It was sad to know that so many had died, both from the Parasite Bee's inside No 6 and poor conditions outside. Yet there were many more that had been saved once circumstances had allowed for it. Even more were being saved every day.

And all of it was due to Sion's outward changes. The loss of his smile seemed a small price to pay for so many saved lives. Nezumi had helped him more than he could have ever dreamed. All that time he'd spent watching the other boy hadn't been in vain. Nor had it been wasted. Sion would admit without pause that he had loved watching the other boy. His actions and words had been hard and seemingly unfeeling. He was the consummate actor and hid everything behind a mask he didn't want others to see.

So, having been taken advantage of and watching things begin to fall apart, he had decided to act as Nezumi once had. Become a blank slate, show people only what they needed to see and hide the rest away. He'd become the perfect Committee Leader. Nothing got past him.

At the same time, Sion had one major problem. He'd watched Nezumi, sure, he knew how to block everything. To become what he needed to be. Yet he had no clue how to go back to being who he normally was. He'd never seen Nezumi act any other way. Even during their painful parting, the other hadn't showed any emotions. Aside from the feeling he felt in the kiss and the words Nezumi had whispered to him, he hadn't shown anything. He didn't know if Nezumi really meant what he said or if he'd just been trying to placate him, but he chose to believe in the other boy.

So, he'd learned to block off his emotions from everyone, but he didn't know the trick to turning them back on. Now, he kind of understood why it was so hard for Nezumi to show him anything. Especially since he had covered up his emotions for a lot longer and was probably even more lost on how to show them than Sion was. He could see it in the faces of his mother and Shion. The small flash of pain they thought they hide when Sion didn't smile back or become bright like he used to. He wanted to erase the pain, but he had to find himself first. He wasn't certain were to start.

The loudspeaker crackled, before the announcement came across the speakers. _"We are nearing No 6. We should be there within ten minutes."_

Sion shifted and looked out the window, seeing the lights of West Block coming into view. It glittered, in a way it hadn't done five years ago. It was a welcome sight. One that made Sion forget the pain of losing his smile. There were lots more who were able to smile because of him. That made the white haired young man happy, even if he didn't show it.

He bid the men good night once they arrived in Lost Town and headed into his mother's shop. Whenever he left No 6, he always returned here first. The smell of baked goods filled his nose and he couldn't help but feel as if he'd come home. He wanted to see his mother, but figured taking a quick shower to wash off the smell of travel from himself was smarter. That way she didn't just order him to go clean up.

So he detoured and headed downstairs. His steps were slow, sure, and once he reached the small room he pushed open the door… and froze. His red gaze grew wide as he stood just inside the door. His breath seemed to be trapped in his lungs. He had to be asleep on the transport bus. That was the only thing that could explain what he was seeing right now.

Because standing in the doorway that lead to the bathroom, dressed in nothing more than a towel, one around his waist and one around his hair, was the one man he'd been waiting for. The one he'd longed for. Dreamed of. Prayed for. And when those storm gray eyes shined with surprise as they met Sion's red gaze, he knew that he wasn't the only one who had been surprised. One word slipped from Sion's lips as he continued to stare at the other.

"Nezumi."

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. More reviews make me want to write even more and faster. So please, keep them coming. I hope this answers people as to why Sion changed. I needed this chapter mostly for him so that the next one could be the reunion. I'll try to keep the chapters coming as fast as I am. Especially since I have a couple days off work now. Once again, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter 4:_

Nezumi smiled as he got out of the shower, wrapping a towel low around his hips. He took a second one and created a turban around his hair, so that it wouldn't drip all over the place while he finished drying off and getting changed. Karan had suggested they all go out to eat and Nezumi had reluctantly agreed. He still wasn't used to going different places. Especially the freedom to go where ever he wanted to go inside of No 6 proper. He'd been to the park where the Moon Drop had once existed. It was beautiful… but it didn't change the fact that there had been some serious problems with the people who had created the place that had been there before.

Shrugging it off, he opened the bathroom door and paused, his eyes getting wide as someone he hadn't expected to see for another couple days stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Those red eyes were just as wide as Nezumi was certain his own were. Oh, the years had made him even more beautiful. Five years had merely turned the teen he had spent so much time with had blossomed into a beautiful young man. The white hair was still as beautiful as ever. As was the pale skin and red eyes. He was still shorter than Nezumi, but he liked that. It had worked well whenever he had cuddled him in the middle of the night. Of course, he had always let go before the other woke up, but it was something that they both seemed to need to sleep in the middle of the night.

"Nezumi," Sion seemed to whispered, the word falling off the others lips and sounding like music to the taller boys ears. He had missed hearing his name. The emotion that seemed to well up behind that one word meant everything to him. It let him know with certainty that despite the changes he'd seen in the pictures of Sion his mother kept, one thing hadn't changed.

"Sion… I'm home," Nezumi managed to say, his gaze never leaving the other. His voice was low, but there was a wealth of emotion behind it. He'd ran away. He could admit it now. Once things with No 6 had come to an end, he had no sense of what else to do. He cared for Sion, but didn't know if it was just because the man had broken through his defenses, or if it was just because he had been so alone. The time spent apart had taught him just what it really meant. He had come to care for the idiot. He loved him. Now, he just wanted to spend time with him. Spend the rest of his life getting to know the man the boy had become.

"Nezumi," Sion murmured once more, before his feet were moving and ignoring the lack of clothing he threw himself into the others arms. Nezumi didn't hesitate or jerk away. Instead, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Sion in return. Tears shimmered in those ruby orbs before they welled up and spilled over. Nezumi couldn't help but reach out to stroke his fingers over the pale cheeks, wiping off the liquid.

"Come now, don't cry, idiot. I told you I'd come back," Nezumi remarked, smiling softly, even as he couldn't help but be glad for the others reaction. That meant a so much to him. A lot more than he ever could have expected.

Sion sniffed, leaning into the hand that caressed over his cheeks. "I… I know. I always… believed you'd return. But… somehow… I started to think… it was just… a distant dream," Sion whispered, his voice broken between his soft cries. Shifting, he buried his face against Nezumi's chest, breathing in the fresh scent of lavender and a faint musk that was all Nezumi. It only made him want to burrow against the man even more.

Nezumi wanted to murmur more non-sense words, yet he couldn't manage to say a single word. He couldn't. Knowing Sion still cared. That he cared enough to openly cry and cling to him. To bury his face against his bare chest. It was so much more than he had ever expected. Than what he deserved. He'd made Sion suffer for five years. He had made him wait for him to be ready. It was stupid, now that he had Sion in his arms and was once more with him. He should have never left. Never made him suffer or be sad. Even for a second. Yet he couldn't change the past. He could only atone for it and hopefully make it up to Sion so that he was never bothered by it again.

"I'm… sorry," was all Nezumi managed to remark, after a moment. He pressed his lips against his forehead, before leaning down to start kissing away the tears that still spilled down the shorter boys cheeks. "I'm sorry I left, Sion. I can only tell you, I have no intention of leaving ever again. Not unless, you wish me to leave."

Sion clung to Nezumi even tighter, his hands clinging tightly to the towel that hung low around Nezumi's waist. He couldn't stop. There was a fear in the back of his mind that whispered to him. Telling him that if he let go then Nezumi would vanish and he'd find himself dreaming. He didn't want that to be the case so he kept hanging on. "Never. Don't ever leave again, Nezumi. Nev…" Sion's words were cut off as the kisses that had rained on his cheeks were suddenly focused on his lips. Sion gasped, his lips parting wider. It was all the reaction Nezumi needed.

The taller boy pressed his advantage and when those lips parted in surprise, he used his tongue to slip inside and taste the unique flavors that made up Sion. There was a faint sweetness to him. One Nezumi found himself swiftly becoming addicted to in a rather short amount of time. Yet the best part of this kiss was when Sion began to shyly meet Nezumi's questing tongue with his own. It was slow, seeking, and uncertain, but Nezumi found himself moaning low at the action.

The sound seemed to bolster Sion's confidence, as his tongue became bolder and more confident with each passing second. Nezumi enjoyed each second more and more, keeping control while coaxing Sion to play. Urging the other's tongue to follow when his own retreated and rejoicing when Sion complied. It was a game of tag, with their tongues and as the kiss continued, Sion's confidence continued to grow. Eventually, Sion was the one who broke the kiss, pulling back, breathing heavily.

Nezumi was panting softly as well, his eyes watching the other. The gray was dark, stormy, showing he had certainly enjoyed every minute of that kiss. Sion shivered as those eyes seemed to lock onto him. "Was that… another vow?" Sion asked, his voice slightly husky.

Nezumi smiled, shaking his head. "No. That was a kiss. One I hope will happen a lot and often, if you're willing." Nezumi sighed softly, realizing he was doing that more and more lately. He'd once hated sighing unless he'd planned it for his act to work. Yet he found that sometimes, just a simple sigh made things feel a bit more comfortable. Allowed him room to think so his next words would be what he wanted to say. "I mean what I say, Sion. I never plan to leave you again."

Sion closed his eyes, feeling one last tear slipping under his lashes and down his cheeks. "I… I want that. I don't want you to leave. But… I'm broken, Nezumi. I… I did as you once told me. I started hiding behind a mask, to survive and keep others from using me." He hid his face against his chest, biting his lower lip as he realized he had to tell Nezumi just what had happened. "When the Restoration Committee was first created, I tried to help every case that came along. Yet… I failed to realize that not everyone was being truthful with me. The guards in the city are there for a good reason. People had taken the kindness I offered and used it to seek profit for themselves. It caused a lot of people to suffer. Because I had been too naive people had been hurt. Some were even killed." He swallowed thickly, finding it hard to tell Nezumi that he'd still screwed up, even after all they'd been through.

Nezumi found himself stroking a hand through the soft, white locks, trying to reassure and calm the other man, not wanting him to get overly upset. "Just take it one step at a time, Sion. You don't have to rush things. We've got lots of time. We can deal with this more once we've got time to just sit and talk. Why don't you take a shower and then join Shion, Karan, and I for dinner? I'm sure they want time with you as well."

"But… I'm not the Sion you remember, Nezumi. I can't… smile like I used to. I put your mask on to help others but while I learned to wear it… I can't figure out how to take it off," Sion whispered, looking up into Nezumi's eyes. Yet he didn't see disappointment or disgust at those words. All he saw was understanding and an unnamed expression. One Sion had never seen on his face before.

"That's okay Sion. I will help you find a way to remove the mask. Until then, we'll both learn how to put it on and off. I admit I'm not skilled. I've still got a lot to learn. Yet being with your mother and Shion is helping. I'm sure being around us will help you as well. Just don't pull away from our feelings. Embrace them. That much I can tell you I learned. And I learned it the hard way."

Sion found himself leaning close to him, grateful for those words. In a way he was certain no words would ever be able to express. "I'll… go shower. You'll still be here when I get out, won't you?" he asked, fear crossing his features for a second.

Nezumi smiled, one of his cocky smirks and nodded, kissing the tip of the others nose. "I'll be right here. I'm just going to get dressed, unless you think that's a bad idea. While I don't mind it, I think your mother might. If only because we're already swamped at the Bakery in the mornings. I don't think she'd like me if I walked around town half naked and brought in the rest of the people."

Sion flushed softly and let go, nodding his head. "All right. I'll be out in ten minutes. Don't leave," he murmured, before grabbing some clothes from the closet, that he recognized as his own and ran into the bathroom. It was more than obvious that he had no intention of being in there any longer than necessary. Nezumi smiled, a cocky grin, even as he moved to get dressed. Sure, Sion wasn't all smiles and brightness, but he was still the Sion he knew and loved. It was merely the ability to express himself that had been locked away. Knowing the other wanted him around, Nezumi knew that coming back had been the right thing to do. The task ahead of him didn't seem so bad. Especially when it meant that in the end, Sion would smile back at him, once more at his side. For Nezumi… he wouldn't have it any other way. Now it was just a matter of how long it took before they both could enjoy a happily ever after.

AN: Well, this one came up quickly, mostly because I had their meeting planned from the get-go. There is certainly much more I can do with this. But that all depends on you, my dear readers. Review. Let me know this is worth continuing. Otherwise, this could almost be a good place to stop and leave the rest of their story to your lovely imaginations. Let me know… because its fans like all of you that give me the reasons to keep going with my writing. Yet, let me know soon, seeing as this story seems to be burning itself through my mind. The longer I wait… the less certain I'll be I can continue. Thanks for your support!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter 5:_

The dinner table was full of animated banter as Shion rambled on about school and his work at the bakery. Nezumi smiled softly as Sion listened to the young boy continue to fill him in on what he'd missed during his time away. Karan was grinning like a mad woman, obviously very happy she had all her boys in one place. To anyone looking at the group around the table, they looked like a rather rag-tag family, but a very happy family.

After a record shower, Sion had come out dressed and was instantly at Nezumi's side the second he'd left the bathroom. Nezumi hadn't minded the action at all. He'd even tried to ease the man's fears by offering to let him brush out his hair. Sion had practically jumped the boy at those words. If Nezumi had ever thought, for even a second, that letting Sion play with his hair was a turn on, he would have had the boy do it long ago.

He'd always assumed it was a possible turn on for the one having their hair brushed. He'd never thought it could do the same to the one brushing it. It was a side of Sion he'd never seen before and found he rather liked it. He was fairly purring as he'd ran the brush through the long black-purple locks. Once it had been pulled into a high ponytail, Sion had placed the brush down on the vanity and shifted till he was standing in front of Nezumi, looking down at the man sitting before the mirror. Their eyes locked and without a single word, he lowered his head and pressed his lips hesitantly against Nezumi's.

There had been no reason to hesitate. Nezumi willingly gave into the kiss, returning it with all the emotion he felt at being allowed back at Sion's side. He knew they had a long road ahead of them, but there was no denying they were still very much young men and certain urges had been long denied. There was a very strong possibility that they wouldn't actually sleep that night and it had Nezumi's stomach in knots. He wasn't an innocent, but he was new to the feelings he felt toward Sion. He didn't want to disappoint or scare the other off with just how much he wanted him.

Luckily, Sion felt the same way and if it hadn't been for the sound of his mother, calling Nezumi for dinner, he was more than certain he would have started something a lot more than just a heated kiss. A heated whispered into his ear let Nezumi know just how much their feelings were at the same wavelength. "Come to my place after dinner?"

Nezumi's gray gaze darkened as he looked into those red eyes he'd missed so much. "Just try and keep me away," he huskily replied, knowing he could act any number of ways. Even pretend he wasn't affected by those words, yet he found he didn't want to act around Sion. He pretended for so many people. Sion… was different. Sion was the one he wanted to be himself with.

"Good," Sion murmured, before taking a step back and adjusting the clothing he'd pulled on, moving toward the stairs. "Mother! I'm home! Why didn't you tell me Nezumi had shown up?" he called, causing a riot of excitement that had continued well into their dinner conversation.

Karan smiled as she took a bite of the pasta she'd ordered, watching the younger Shion ramble as the older Sion kept sneaking glances at Nezumi. For his part, Nezumi worked hard to not get lost in meeting Sion's gaze every time he looked his way. It was sweet. Karan wouldn't have minded leaving the two alone, if it wasn't for the fact Shion had heard his brother's voice and had suddenly gotten overly excited and wanted time with him. She figured the two could catch up after dinner so Shion would be all right with the two vanishing after the meal.

Shion, for his part, enjoyed talking with his older brother. Even if he didn't smile how he once used to, he still listened attentively to everything he said. That more than made up for anything the other might be missing. Also, now with Nezumi also around, it was as if he could already see small changes in Sion and knew it was only a matter of time before Nezumi won him over and changed him back to how he was before. Catching a look that Sion sent to Nezumi, Shion grinned even more and looked at his older brother. "Now that you're back, will we get to celebrate a marriage?"

Karan once more felt her lips twitch and knew it was a bad position to place them in, but she had to secretly admit to herself that she was kind of wondering the same thing. This was her son, after all. She wanted him happy first and foremost… but at the same time she wanted to know he wouldn't be left alone once more. Last time, she'd distracted Shion and saved Nezumi. This, they would have to save themselves.

Sion turned a dark shade of red at those words, glancing toward Nezumi before looking back at his younger brother. "How would you feel if we did marry?" he asked, wanting to know this, before he decided anything.

Shion seemed to think about the question for only a second before his face broke out into a huge grin. "I'd love it. Because then Nezumi would be my big brother for real and maybe you'd be able to come around a little more so we can spend time as a family again!"

Karan smiled softly, feeling tears in her eyes. Before Sion could ask, she had to add her own words. "I'm completely for it as well… provided that's what the two of you want and you're doing it because you love one another."

Nezumi blinked, stunned he'd heard that from both of them. Granted, he knew Karan was already cool with his feelings for Sion and the return feelings her son had for him, but he hadn't realized they were both so happy about the possibility of him becoming a part of the family. It brought feelings to the young man he'd never felt before. One's of pride, hope, and joy that had nothing to do with being distant and aloof. He looked at Sion, wanting to hear his response before saying anything.

Sion was surprised as well, but for a whole different reason. He hadn't expected both of them to be so comfortable with realizing that he was in love with another man. He wasn't completely ignorant any more. Thanks to Nezumi, his eyes had been opened and he knew that many looked down on same sex relationships and such. While a marriage was recognized, most of the couples were still looked down on. Sion didn't mind that so much, seeing as he wasn't all wound up about what strangers thought of him. The fact he was the only one capable of doing the job he was currently doing helped him as well. This way, he knew they wouldn't get rid of him just because of his romantic preference. Of course, Sion couldn't see himself as gay, per say. He wasn't interested in males. He was merely interested in one male. Nezumi. No one else. So perhaps he was Nezumi-sexual. He felt a light touch on his arm and blinked, looking first left at his mother and then right at Nezumi. "Huh?" he murmured, his voice sounding very much like it used to when Nezumi and him were living in the West Block.

Nezumi smiled when he recognized that tone of voice, glancing toward Karan. "I didn't think the question was going to zone you out that badly," he remarked, his eyes full of mirth, not minding the return of the airhead, even if it was over a serious subject. They had time, things didn't have to be rushed. Especially when Nezumi had no intention of going anywhere. He was here for Sion. He would only leave if the other told him to.

"No… the question wasn't what caused my mind to wander," Sion answered, a small pink tint crossing his cheeks. "I mean… if Nezumi wanted me like that, I certainly wouldn't be against it, but I was worried he'd be bad mouthed and discriminated against for marrying another male if we did."

Karan smiled softly. "Well, I admit some people are stupid when it comes to same sex relationships, but I don't see that hurting Nezumi. He's got quite the following at the bakery."

Sion blinked, surprised by those words. "Following?"

Karan nodded. "Yes. Since he's come to the bakery, sales have doubled. I'm sure you have noticed he's got a very amazing voice, he knows just what to say to people who come into the store, and he's rather easy on the eyes."

Nezumi didn't flush or anything, he just shrugged slightly. "I suppose that's what happens when you spend most of your youth as an actor and doing what you must to survive."

Sion shook his head. "Its more than that, Nezumi. You shouldn't sell yourself short. You're amazing, even if you do tend to be a bit overly sarcastic and acidic at times."

Shion laughed, smiling widely. "He knows you well, Nezumi!"

Nezumi placed a hand to his heart, acting as if he was wounded. "That just hurts. Both of you turning against me like that."

Karan began laughing this time. "Nezumi, we all know you're proud of that. So pretending it hurts now won't work."

"I had to try," Nezumi answered, glancing toward Sion. As storm gray eyes landed on the boy, he froze, his eyes widening just a bit. Karan and Shion continued to laugh, before they also seemed to trail off, their eyes getting wide in surprise as well.

Looking at Sion had shown them all something they hadn't expected. It was something they all hadn't seen in a long time but all three had been wanting to see it. There, on his face, was a large, bright smile. His laughter was soft, but it had joined in with the others when Nezumi had artfully and skillfully acted as if they had hurt his feelings.

Smiles crossed the three once more and Karan felt tears sting her eyes, despite the happiness she was feeling. Her son was happy. He was smiling once more. And it was all due to Nezumi himself. The boy was very much an important part of Sion's life. It was obvious to her that Sion's smile had been missing. She had believed it was because he'd lost it. But perhaps, that wasn't the right way to see things. Instead of lost, stolen was the better word. By a rather crafty and mischievous Rat.

"Sion, look," Nezumi murmured, leaning into the other boy, holding up a mirror. Reflected in it was both of them. With smiles on both their faces. Sion's eyes went wide, even as he turned back to Nezumi, red eyes showing their surprise. "You never lost the ability, Sion. Just the will," he murmured, even as he laughed softly when Sion threw his arms around Nezumi and hugged him tightly. "I guess, when I left, I took more with me than just the clothes on my back."

"I'd punish you for taking it, but I suppose since you returned it, I can forgive you. This time," Karan remarked, moving to hug both boys. Kissing them on the forehead, she grinned.

Nezumi looked up, this time a faint pink covering the actors cheeks. "Ah… well… I won't make him lose it again. I've found I'm kind of… in love with that look on him the most."

Younger Shion wasn't about to be left out so he came over and got into the group hug, glad to see his brother's smile back. "How long are you home this time, Sion?" he asked, worried he was going to lose his brother once more when he went away.

"There are no plans to leave for now. So I'm back here for a while," Sion answered, glancing at Nezumi for a second, finding he liked this kind of group hug, but he had loved the hug with Nezumi much more. "Just work in the office in the morning. Which means I'll be home in the evenings."

"Then it works out, since I work early mornings and afternoons," Nezumi commented, being the first to break the hug. He didn't mind Sion being so close to him, but he still wasn't used to others hugging him.

The group moved back to their seats and the conversations continued. Nezumi would occasionally acting to bring a smile back to Sion's lips and laughter to the whole table. With dinner done, the group began to break up. Sion and Nezumi made their excuses, planning to go to Sion's place. Nezumi told Karan he'd be back for his shift, only to be told he could come in when the bakery opened. She wanted him to have a little extra time with Sion. While she couldn't afford to have him gone for a whole day just yet, she could give him some spare time. Nezumi smiled and told her he'd be there, before heading for Sion's place, his hand firmly in the other's.

AN: Another chapter down… and another to come. At least… I hope so. At least seven reviews are needed before I'll post the next one. I know I've got enough fans to get that many. Letting me know you're loving the story gives me room to come up with new chapters. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed before now. You've all made my day.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter 6:_

The small home Sion had lead Nezumi to was only a block down the road from Karan's bakery. Nezumi smiled as he realized that while he had to work hard for the city, he was reluctant to move too far away from her. That part of Sion had never changed. Nezumi would have been more worried if he'd changed so much he couldn't recognize the boy. Looking around the place, it reminded Nezumi of the small underground home he'd once shared with Sion. It was kind of amazing, how much of the old home had been built into the new one. The only difference was that all the books had a place on the many book shelves and the home was warm without the use of a single heater on the floor.

"You remembered," Nezumi murmured, his gray eyes taking in everything.

"I could never forget," Sion answered, glancing toward Nezumi. "Every time I closed my eyes… we were always right back in that little room… together… talking, arguing, and dancing."

Nezumi smirked at that. "Mostly arguing. But the dancing was fun. Despite the fact you managed to trip over your own feet.

Sion flushed, turning to Nezumi and lightly poking him. "It was my first time. I think I did pretty good."

"Perhaps," Nezumi teased, even as he shifted till he was right beside the slightly shorter male. Once there, he wrapped an arm around his waist and another moved to hold Sion's hand. Settled into the beginning position, he started to dance with the boy, right in the front of the main entryway.

Sion smiled softly, even as his feet seemed to remember the steps Nezumi had tried to teach him, so long ago. This time, he wasn't nervous or worried. He allowed Nezumi to take the lead and together they began to dance. Nezumi was slow at first, making certain Sion knew the steps. Then, once he saw the boy wasn't a complete novice, he began to move a bit faster. Both of them smiled and moved as one, finding they enjoyed one another's company.

Eventually, the dancing slowed and came to a stop, Nezumi's gray gaze locking with Sion's red one. It was impossible to tell who moved first, yet soon they were holding one another tightly, their lips locked together. Soft moans seemed to spill from Sion's throat, only to be captured by Nezumi's mouth. Moving around the room as if he'd always been there, Nezumi managed to get them into Sion's room without ever breaking the kiss.

Hands wandered and caressed, slipping under shirts and stroking over bare skin. Neither boy knew where one began and the other ended. They didn't really seem to care. All that mattered as that they were together now. This time, no one and nothing was going to tear them apart. This moment, right here, as shirts were swiftly dealt with and hands began to explore the various planes of one another's bare chests, had been a long time coming.

"Nezumi," Sion whispered, once they broke the kiss to draw in some much needed air. Nezumi felt his lips curl upward at the husky notes in that one word.

"Sion, are you getting turned on from a single kiss?" Nezumi asked, even as he knew he wasn't really one to talk. Especially since he was really aroused himself. He'd dreamed of this moment for so long. He wasn't certain he'd be able to live up to the skills he'd long taught himself in. Just those few shy, yet eager touches had caused his body to heat up beyond anything he'd allowed himself to feel before. He wasn't so certain he could be as impressive as he should be.

Sion turned a warm shade of red, swallowing thickly. "Well… I've never really done anything before," he answered, his voice low, thick. "I wanted… to only be with you. So I waited."

Nezumi paused, his eyes widening as he looked down at Sion, looking into his face, taking in the hot color of his cheeks and the embarrassed expression. He was being honest, even as it seemed to be embarrassing to the other man. "You're still… a virgin?" Nezumi questioned, feeling a small sense of pride at knowing Sion had allowed no one else to have him.

Sion somehow managed to get a darker shade of red. "Well… um… yes… I suppose I am." Sion swallowed a second time and shifted where he stood, inside the safety of Nezumi's arms. "I haven't been… completely innocent, Nezumi. I… play with myself when I'm in the shower… and I… imagine its… you."

Nezumi thought he was finished being surprise by the white haired man. Apparently, Sion had other ideas. And surprising him was going to be a rather frequent occurrence. "You… play with yourself and think of me?" Nezumi questioned. The rush of lust that hit his body at the image that suddenly crossed the actors mind at that thought made him groan out loud. "Would you be willing to show me?" he asked, a rather naughty look on his face.

Sion's ruby gaze shot up to look into Nezumi's eyes, shock at those words evident. "You… want me to… play with myself so you can… watch?" he asked, wanting to make sure he heard the other right. Even though he wanted Nezumi's hands on him. Wanted to know what else he was missing out on. He couldn't deny he wanted to be the center of Nezumi's attention. Knowing that stormy gaze would watch his ever move while he teased himself caused an immediate reaction in the shorter mans body. His pants were a lot more uncomfortable than they'd been mere moments before.

"Yes. Does that bother you?" Nezumi asked, watching him closely.

"Not at all… I think… its kind of kinky," Sion answered, moving to press a little kiss to Nezumi's jaw before pulling back, moving to lay down on the bed. From that angle, it was evident how aroused he was and he only seemed to turn a faint pink at it.

Nezumi smirked, moving to follow the other over to the bed, settling down on the edge, so he could see all of Sion without obstruction. He reached out and began to help Sion slip out of his pants. Once the white haired man was completely nude, Nezumi couldn't help but reach out a single hand and trail it over the beginning of the red band that started on his foot and wound its way up his right leg. It swirled around the slender frame and eventually ended at Sion's cheek. It was at a stark contrast the to pale skin of the young man.

The feel of the hand on his leg made Sion shiver. Nezumi's hand was touching him. It was enough to make him stand at full attention, his body tense in pleasure. The hungry look that rested on Nezumi's face gave Sion the confidence he needed to ignore Nezumi's hand on his leg and focus on what had been asked of him. His hand trailed along his chest, slowly trailing over his nipples, making them peak swiftly, before trailing his hand over his stomach and against his hip before lightly trailing over the sensitive tip of his length.

Nezumi's eyes locked on that hand. When it trailed down over those pert nipples and then over the tip of Sion's cock, Nezumi felt like his pants were going to kill him. He'd never seen anything so erotic in his life. While he'd done a lot of things, he'd never seen something as stimulating as that. His hand reached out, yet he stopped himself at the last moment. He had asked Sion to play with himself. That meant he had to let the other boy work his body and keep his hands to himself.

Sion tried to keep his eyes open, so he could watch Nezumi's reactions, yet soon, the pleasure that built from stroking his length was beginning to become too much. His eyes drifted closed as his hand wrapped around his length, sliding up and down. At one point, Nezumi had to stop him, taking the hand from Sion's cock and bringing it up to mouth. Slowly, he trailed his tongue over every finger, slicking up the hand.

"This will make it easier," Nezumi managed to say when he was done, putting it back around his length, showing the other boy how much better the added liquid would make his hand slide.

A deep moan passed Sion's throat and before he could stop himself, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed Nezumi, pulling him down so he could kiss him hotly. Passion flared between both boys and before he could stop himself, Nezumi reached down to stroke over the length along with Sion's own hand. That was the touch that broke Sion. With Nezumi's name spilling over his lips, he cried out, losing himself in pleasure and the feel of Nezumi's hands on his most sensitive area.

Nezumi felt the seed cover his hand, feeling like he could have cum at the same time. It had been intense and the sound of Sion's passion still echoed in his ears. "You're beautiful, Sion," he whispered, his voice husky. He raised his hand and brought it to his lips, slowly licking it clean, all the while knowing he had that red gaze on him.

Sion still shivered from the aftershocks of his pleasure, even as the sight of Nezumi tasting his seed seemed to only begin to turn him on once more. "You're… rather hot yourself… doing that."

Nezumi grinned, leaning down to kiss him once more. "Want to return the favor?" he asked, knowing he wanted to feel Sion's hands on him as badly as he'd wanted to get his hands on Sion. Yet, before Sion could move to do so, the phone began to ring, causing both boys to groan. "Never a moment's peace for us, is there?" Nezumi asked, laughing softly, despite his frustration.

Sion flushed, looking down. "Sorry. Work is sporadic. So they call whenever they need me." Nezumi waved off his words.

"Don't worry about it. Just get a shirt on and answer it. We can continue afterward," Nezumi told him, even as he kissed Sion once more before handing him his shirt so he would be covered when he answered the phone.

Sion pulled on the shirt and moved to sit in front of the terminal, keeping the fact his lower half was still bare out of sight. "Hello?" he said as he answered the phone.

"Sion, I'm sorry to disturb you so late in the evening, but we have a problem and need your assistance. I wouldn't have called unless we couldn't solve it by ourselves," a young man remarked from the other end, his eyes a bright blue and his hair a pale honey brown. The man seemed to pause as he took in Sion's rumpled appearance and a bright pink seemed to cover his cheeks. "Ah, I'm sorry, boss. I didn't mean to disturb you while you were in the middle of something. There's no rush to get here… so by all means… take your time," he stammered out, before hanging up, not giving Sion a chance to answer.

"Do I really look like I'm in the…"

"Process of getting thoroughly sexed up?" Nezumi finished for him, grinning from ear to ear. "I'd say that's a most definite yes, Sion."

Sion turned a dark red, looking down at his lap, biting his lower lip. Yet a gentle hand touched his jaw and he felt his face lifted till he could meet Nezumi's gaze. He did see humor there. But he saw understanding and caring there as well. "Nezumi?" he questioned, his voice low.

"Don't worry. It isn't a bad thing. You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" At Sion's nod he continued. "Then that's all that matters. We can try again later. Perhaps when you can request some time away. So we won't be disturbed again."

Sion felt tears sting his eyes. Nezumi was so understanding. How could he not love him? Especially when he was willing to wait even more for his own pleasure. "B… But what about you?" he asked quietly.

Nezumi grinned. "What about me? This isn't the first time I've been aroused around you without release. Might not be the last time, either. But I do know that at some point I'll get you all to myself. That knowledge eases the pain and I know it will make the pleasure all the better when it happens." Sion threw himself into Nezumi's arms at that.

"You're amazing," he whispered, before kissing the dark haired man. "I promise, I won't be long. Stay here tonight. I… I want to share my bed with you. I want to wake up with you beside me."

"Of course. There's no point in going home now. Your mother would just think we had a fight. I'll keep the bed warm for your return."

Sion smiled, hugging him once more, before rushing off to clean up and dress. "I'll be back soon. I promise… and I'll request a day off. A full twenty four hours." That said, he rushed off so that he could hurry back.

AN: Sorry for the delay. Work tends to get in the way some days. This time was no exception. If I get enough reviews, then the next chapter will come on my next day off. Which will be Tuesday, from what I've been told. Hopefully that doesn't change. So by all means… review. I've seen you all come together and give me seven reviews. So this time its ten. Don't worry, I won't keep asking for more. Ten is the most I'll ever ask for… mostly because I know a lot of you have your own lives as well. I've got more Nezumi/Sion in mind… so by all means, let me know you want to see it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter Seven:_

It took a week of hard work, but Sion eventually managed to get his day off. For twenty-four hours from the time the clocks stuck midnight till they hit midnight the day after, he would get to be alone…. With Nezumi. Just the thought made him dizzy with happiness. His mother had been supportive, giving Nezumi time to be with Sion whenever he happened to have a break. It wasn't typical, especially for the bakery, but then both his mother and the younger Shion were both extremely happy to have the two of them spend as much time together as possible.

He'd heard that Nezumi had taken up a side job at the local theater. It wasn't a surprise. After all, the one time he'd ever seen Nezumi perform in any way, he had been left speechless and awed. The man was amazing. Male or female, it didn't matter what the role called for. The man could play it flawlessly and with a skill that some of the most famous actors and actresses of their time seemed to envy.

Every night, the two shared a bed. While they were usually both too worn out to try anything, that didn't seem to stop the taller boy from holding Sion through out the evening. It made Sion feel wanted and loved to know the other wanted to hold onto him and never let go. It was amazing how much more Nezumi had come to mean to Sion in the short amount of time they'd been back together. In a small way, it was as if the time they'd spent apart had never really happened.

Walking into his home, he smiled as he could smell the scent of his mothers baked goods and the stew that Nezumi had come to perfect since coming to live. It was one of several dishes he was slowly learning from Sion's mother. There was such a rich aroma that he could fairly taste the food before it had even been served, just by scenting the area. Setting his coat on the coat rack and his briefcase down at his desk, Sion made his way toward the kitchen and noticed that the table was already set, a single candle flickering at the center of the table, providing light.

"Nezumi," Sion called, smiling softly. Since the days of Nezumi's return, it was as if something had been given back to him. Something that made him feel whole. He smiled again. Something he never thought he could do. Yet it seemed it was only possible whenever his lover was beside him. Nezumi was his lifeline to his old self and it was obvious it was going to take time before he could be that way once more, even when away from Nezumi.

"Sit at the table. I'll bring the food right out," Nezumi called, grinning brightly as he poked his head out of the kitchen doorway and smirked at him. "You look good, work go all right?"

"Went fine. I am now free for the next twenty-four hours and I'm completely excited about it," Sion remarked, even as he moved to sit down, as Nezumi brought out a large serving bowl of stew and freshly baked garlic bread. "Oh, mom taught you a new one, I see."

Nezumi laughed. "Yeah. She thought it was a good idea, seeing as I'm always asking for stew and bread for lunch. She's convinced I've become an addict. Said I might need to go to Stew-Obsessions Anonymous. Of course, that's when I told her I don't think they've started a chapter of that around here yet. Then again, most people haven't been able to taste her stew before either."

Sion laughed as well, grinning at the silliness of Nezumi's words. "I admit, her stew is amazing, but you make it just as well, if not better. For me, her baked goods are what I could become addicted to."

Nezumi smiled at those words. "Yes, I seem to wonder if your mother isn't spiking her baked goods for how well we sell to the same people every day. Its as if they can't live without it."

"I grew up with her cooking. So I know that feeling well. I especially know when she's done something extra special for me. You got a cherry cake from her, didn't you?"

Nezumi sighed. "I can't fool that nose of yours at all. I even tried to make sure every thing else would smell stronger than that cake."

"Yes, well, I'm a total addict. So just a slight hint of it in the house and I can tell its around." Sion looked around at the meal, realizing this was exactly like the one he'd given Nezumi all those years ago. Back when they had first met. Just then, Sion turned to look at the calendar on the far wall. The date was circled in red and Sion's red eyes grew wide as he stared at it. "Nezumi," he whispered, turning back to look at the other boy.

"I thought you'd catch on," Nezumi answered, grinning softly toward the other. "You remember the meal, although there's a lot more here this time. The desert. The day. While it could have been a curse to most people… to me it's the day you saved me. From the old No. 6 and myself. Although, I admit, it took me a lot longer to realize just how much I needed saving."

Sion felt tears in his eyes and without saying a word, he got up and moved to where Nezumi had sat down and threw himself into his arms, holding him tightly. "Nezumi," he whispered, right before his lips met the other's in a hot, passionate kiss. Nezumi melted into the kiss, holding the boy in his arms gently, his arms caressing over his back.

After a while, he pulled back, breaking the kiss and wiping the tears away from his lover's cheeks. "Come now. Time to eat before it gets cold. We can be all romantic, hot, and sweaty later. We've got a whole day ahead of us, you know."

Sion nodded, kissing Nezumi briefly once more, before getting off his lap and taking his seat once more. "So… do you have anything in mind for the coming day? I know you've been looking forward to this day for as long as I have."

Nezumi smirked, giving Sion a wink. "Patience, Sion. I've got a whole day of enjoyment planned and you just have to wait and see. It does have a nice beginning. A very enjoyable and pleasant beginning. Just trust me."

Sion thought about Nezumi's words, thinking long and hard on the whole idea. It was his first day off in an admittedly very long time. As such, he wanted to spend as much time with Nezumi as he could. That didn't mean hide in the house with the man. Admittedly, that did sound rather delicious, knowing they'd be alone together, but at the same time, he was extremely curious to see what was going on in Nezumi's mind. To find out just what he was planning. "I do trust you Nezumi," he answered, his voice quiet.

"Why do I feel a but in that comment?" Nezumi asked, frowning slightly. There had to be something going on in that boys head. He just really didn't know what it was. And it worried him just a bit that perhaps Sion was beginning to regret taking time off or perhaps.

Sion started at Nezumi's words, kind of surprised at those words. He hadn't thought there was a but, yet once he went over his words in his head, he realized that there was one. "I was only going to say that I don't like surprises much any more. Its kind of… from a life of hard work around people who have constantly turned things around on me."

Nezumi seemed to breath a sigh of relief and smiled warmly. "Then I won't completely surprise you. You are going to be treated to a nice bubble bath, followed by a gentle massage to help you relax. Once you settle down for the night, we're going to cuddle and sleep till morning. I've got one performance in the afternoon. You're my guest in my special box to watch the first show. Then, I plan a very nice, romantic, four course dinner at an upscale restaurant. Then, to end it, we get to go to a rather nice hotel where I will make sure we are not disturbed as we take time to really get to know one another."

Sion was almost a melted puddle with Nezumi's first words. By the time he'd ended his telling of what was planned, then he couldn't help but want to launch himself out of the chair and into Nezumi's arms. In fact, since they were only at the beginning of the meal, he decided to do it anyway. He rushed over and into his lovers arms, kissing him hotly. Nezumi smiled and felt Sion melt against him. This was certainly becoming something he was very happy he had told him about. Very, very happy.

"Come on now, Sion. Let's finish dinner and then we can begin the best twenty-four plus hours of our lives."

AN: Thanks for waiting. I'm curious now. Everyone who's read and reviewed, I love all of you! While I didn't quite reach ten, I'm still putting this chapter up. Next one is up to you. The grand twenty-four hour date coming up. But I need a full ten reviews before I'll post it. Also, due to some things that have been mentioned, I want to know in your reviews just where you're from. Just a state or country will do. Nothing too intimate. I'm just kind of curious as to where all my lovely fans are from. I look forward to your replies. Thank you very much! I'll look forward to each review and certainly to giving you the next chapter.

AN Additional: Whoa... in less than a day I got more reviews that I was ever expecting. *Tears* You guys are amazing! And the fact you're from all over the world makes me excited! I never expected people outside of the US would enjoy my work so much. I have a full nine hour shirt at work on Wed(Today for me) but I will start the next chapter as soon as I get home and post it for you on Thursday, my day off. I'm in Texas, so its central time zone. I'm not sure how swiftly I can write up a full twenty-four hour adventure and it could end up being split into two chapters, but I will have a post tomorrow before midnight my time. That is a promise to the loyalty you've all shown me. Again, thank you so much! Your reviews and love of the story is why I haven't stopped writing. *bows*


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter 8:_

Nezumi had cleaned up after their meal together. Sion seemed to enjoy watching Nezumi easily move around the room. It was meant to look like the home the two had shared for over six months together in West End. Yet there were subtle differences. More bookshelves was the biggest one. Instead of books piled neatly on the floor, they all had a shelf, sorted by genre. The kitchen had its own area instead of being a small corner in the room.

Yet the biggest change was the bathroom. Instead of a small area with a standing shower only, there was now a large bathroom. The tub was big enough for two people and could become a hot tub if those taking a bath wanted it. After the dishes, Nezumi moved to set up the bathroom for the first thing on the list that he had told his lover about. His lips were curved into a grin as he started the bath, adding a raspberry and vanilla scented bubble bath. Then he took out the special bag of items that he'd gotten just for this moment. Rose petals. All of them various colors. Reds, pinks, and whites. Soft romantic colors. If he was going to do this. He was going to make sure his lover enjoyed all of it.

He spread it out among the water and around the edge of the tub. The mixture of scents created a sweet, subtle scent into the room. With the tub filled, he moved to set up candles to give the room a soft glow before leaving the bathroom and heading into the dining room area. He gave Sion a warm smile and kissed his nose, distracting the boy from his reading.

"Hey. Ready for the first part of this wonderful treatment that will continue all the way into tomorrow?" he asked, once he had Sion's attention.

"Ready. Will I be soaking alone or will you enjoy this surprise with me?" Sion asked, not really expecting Nezumi to be willing, but he wanted to spend as much time with the boy as he could. They'd both been working really hard lately. It had seemed like the most they could do was fall into bed together to sleep most nights. So having time together now, it was something Sion planed to take full advantage of.

Nezumi grinned, stroking over his hair and down along his cheek. "I thought you'd never ask. Makes me happy to know you're so eager to get wet and naked with me, Sion," he purred, his voice husky, deep. Mostly it was meant to be a tease, but at the same time, he was serious as well.

Sion's cheeks turned a deep, dark red at those words, even as his eyes showed just how much those words affected him. He was turned on by the tone and the words themselves. It was something he hadn't expected and it was obvious Nezumi hadn't planned anything either, but slowly, something was coming up in his mind. Something that he would have never been willing to try or even think about if Nezumi hadn't done what he had a week ago. Ever since Nezumi had touched him, his mind had wanted more of that, and his work had deigned him that. "Of course I want you with me, Nezumi."

Nezumi grinned at those words, kissing him lightly. "Then come, my prince. Time to see what I've created for you."

Sion grinned and placed his hand in Nezumi's, letting him pull him up and lead him toward the bathroom. When they reached it, he gasped, the scent and sight combining to surprise and delight Sion. "Oh… Nezumi it's beautiful!" he exclaimed, turning to throw himself into his arms. This time, when he kissed Nezumi, he took the lead, kissing him as Nezumi had taught him. He kissed him passionately, hotly, letting his tongue slip out to lightly trail over his lips.

Nezumi groaned, finding he was surprised at first, but then he returned it eagerly. He felt proud of Sion. The boy was learning fast and he was beginning to take what he wanted rather than wait for it. It was very enjoyable. When he felt a shy touch against his back, underneath his shirt, he couldn't help but be surprised. Was the boy planning something? Finding he didn't mind if Sion wanted to change things in the plan, he let the man do what ever he wanted. Breaking the kiss, he trailed his hand over his arm.

"Sion, we're overdressed if we're going to get into this tub, aren't we?" he asked, grinning as he looked over the other. He could easily tell Sion was aroused. His pants did little to hide the small tent he was forming inside them. At the same time, Nezumi's loser clothing managed to hide his own, but that hiding was short lived when the first thing Sion did as he mentioned being over dressed was undo and pull down Nezumi's pants and boxers. He was a little shocked, but what made his eyes widen was when Sion's slim slender hand cupped his length, causing Nezumi gasp in pleasure.

"Mm, we are," the red eyed young man purred, causing a pleasant shiver to trail down Nezumi's back. "We're going to enjoy ourselves this time, Nezumi. Both of us. Not just me." Sion's words stroked a fire in Nezumi and he knew exactly what the white haired man was talking about.

"Well, if that's on your mind, this tub will be the best place for such plans." He grinned and leaned in to nip Sion's throat, using his hands to push the shirt up over the boy's head and then off him. His hands trailed over the skin once it was bare, taking his time, pausing only long enough for Sion to remove his own shirt. Nezumi expertly got Sion out of his pants and the two seemed to pause to look one another over. Last time, Nezumi saw all of him but Sion had seen nothing of Nezumi. There hadn't been time. Now… they had all the time in the world and Sion had every intention of looking, touching, and tasting all he could.

"Nezumi… we've waited a long time… do we really need to wait till tomorrow?" Sion asked, his voice husky, even as he trailed his hands over every inch of Nezumi's body, finding he liked the feel of his skin under his fingers. He paused at the scar on Nezumi's shoulder, the mark that had brought them together. He leaned in and kissed it softly, licking over it lightly, before pulling back to kiss the other one that was at his stomach, the one from their time in the Correctional Facility.

It was strange. The only scar Sion had was the one from the Parasite Wasp. It seemed like a parting gift from Safu. She hadn't wanted to see the boy she had loved marked by scars any more than Nezumi had wanted to see it. Nezumi did love the red band that wrapped around the others body. Looking at it now, he got the urge to lick over its entirety. He started at the base of Sion's foot, were it began and made his way slowly up the length of the other man's body. He took his time, exploring every inch of skin, till he ended at Sion's cheek. He realized his mistake when he paused to look into Sion's eyes. The boy was so hot and bothered and in need that Nezumi didn't think he'd ever forget that look as long as he lived. Lightly trailing a finger over Sion's length, he could feel the moisture that had gathered at the tip.

"Get in the water," Nezumi huskily ordered, watching the other closely. Sion seemed a little unsteady but managed to step into the steaming bath, the scents swirling around him as he moved the water.

"Nezumi," Sion whispered, almost in a pleading tone. Nezumi found he couldn't ignore that voice. That tone. Whatever Sion wanted he would give it to him. Wasting no time, he moved to step into the tub with Sion, before pulling the boy close once more. He moved to sit on the small bench that was set up in the tub, Nezumi sat down in the water, reaching out to stroke over Sion's body, stroking down over his thighs and pulling the other to straddle his waist.

"I know, Sion. I'm going to make us both feel amazing. Because it wouldn't be good if we weren't both enjoying it," Nezumi told Sion, his hand reaching his soon-to-be lovers ass, cupping it. He used the water as a lubricant and trailed his fingers along the crack. "Do you know how two males have sex?" he asked, watching the other rock back against his fingers.

"I… I have read over it, several times. I always wanted to be prepared, for the eventual time the two of us would be together. I didn't want to seem… ignorant again. Like I had been back on West Block," Sion remarked, shivering slightly as he felt the soft probing of one of Nezumi's fingers at his small passage. "Although, I'm not sure if you'll fit inside. I'm so small and you're…. very impressive in size."

Nezumi chuckled, shaking his head, watching the other man. "Come now, Sion. If you've learned what does on, you should know you'll stretch. Not to mention I'm not too terribly huge you know. Average length really." He teased the passage with his finger and the warm water for a while, before feeling it soften and give, allowing him to press his index finger inside, beginning to slowly rock it up and down inside the other. He couldn't stop his groan, feeling as if he was being sucked inside of Sion's body.

"N… Nezumi…" Sion whimpered, feeling that finger rock into his body. He felt the other take his time, slowly learning the ins and outs of his body. He couldn't tell when Nezumi pressed in a second finger. Or the third. All he could feel was the pleasure Nezumi was producing with his skilled fingers.

"Hang onto me, Sion," Nezumi husked out, having endured it long enough. The moans, whimpers, and gasps from the boys lips had made him a lot more hot. He'd wanted Sion for so long. Needed to be with him in a way he had never needed anything else before. When Sion's arms wrapped around his neck, Nezumi used his hands to shift him on his lap, till his length was pumping up against the other's passage. "Are you ready? There will be some pain. I won't lie to you. But I'll make sure it feels good soon. I promise."

Sion kissed Nezumi's cheek, holding him close to himself, hanging on tight. He kissed Nezumi, hotly, swiftly, before meeting the storm gray eyes that were heated in passion. "I'm ready, Nezumi. Please. Don't make me wait any more. Five years was long enough already."

Nezumi nodded and distracted Sion by kissing him once more, tangling his tongue with his lovers. His free hand shifted to cup the length, stroking over it. He tried to give the other as much pleasure as he could, to over stimulate him. So that when he did what came next, Sion would barely recognize what was going on. Shifting slightly, he made certain the tip of his cock was right at his hole, before he gave the man's length a firm jerk and thrust his hips upward, surging into the passage. There was some resistance, before he made his way inside and buried himself all the way into the other boy till he couldn't go inside anymore.

A low cry passed Sion's lips, as he felt Nezumi's length press deep inside his body. It was a little painful, but once he was in, Nezumi stilled, giving him time. He kept his eyes closed, biting his lower lip. It was very filling, wondering just how so much could fit inside of him. Yet the pain slowly faded, leaving just the sheer pleasure of knowing that finally, after such a long time, Nezumi and him were finally one. His nails had dug into Nezumi's shoulder blades at the initial thrust, but now, he relaxed, moaning as he shifted on the gray eyed man, pushing his length against his inner walls. Having felt it once, he looked at Nezumi, licking his lips. "Move," Sion whispered, wanting to feel more of that pleasure.

Nezumi attempted to take things slowly. Wanting to drag out their first joining as long as possible. Yet, he couldn't. It had been something he'd wanted for such a long time. Sure, he played with himself, but it wasn't the same. He wanted to be with Sion. To share the pleasure. To share the feeling of being one with his lover. And it seemed Sion was of the same time. He began to rock with him, faster, deeper, Sion's moans and whimpers begging him to move faster, deeper, harder, longer. Each word was punctuated with a moan, cry, gasp, whimper, or groan. Pleasure poured through both of them. Nezumi loving Sion's vocalizations.

The dark haired boy then began pumping Sion's length in time to his thrusts, wanting to help him find his pleasure at the same time and Nezumi knew he wouldn't last much longer. It had been too long. He'd been eager for this ever since he'd helped the boy get off a week ago. Now, Sion was around him, riding him, taking it all and begging for more. And he loved it. Knew Sion was loving it just as much. "Come with me, Sion. Relax and let the pleasure take you." He shifted, pressing just a little deeper

Sion cried out just then, seeing stars cross before his eyes. "Oh, god!" he cried out, shifting against him, wanting to feel that pleasure once more, knowing he was right on that edge and ready to do just as Nezumi told him to. He was close, so close, and all he needed was the little nudge to push him the rest of the way.

Nezumi did just that. He pressed in faster, that little more deeper, hitting that special spot just right, creating stars behind his lovers eyes, over and over again. Until finally, Sion cried out, cumming hard, his inner walls closing around Nezumi's length, milking it for all it was worth. Nezumi groaned out Sion's name, losing it right behind him. He felt Sion's nails rake down his back and he found it was delicious and enjoyable. Something he'd never expected to have happen. Spent and content, the two boys rested in the water, just enjoying the sound of the others breathing and the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

"Does this mean the end of our day long date will change?" Sion asked, once his breathing was back to normal.

Nezumi laughed, grinning sweetly at those words. "Do you want it to change, Sion?" he asked, watching his lover, even as he stroked a hand sweetly over Sion's cheek.

"It… should be okay to be together… again that soon, shouldn't it?" he asked, his voice low, his cheeks a soft pink.

Nezumi grinned. "Looks like I've gotten you addicted. And if I did, I'm really happy about it."

Sion buried his face against Nezumi's neck, shifting till he felt Nezumi's now soft length slip out of his body. "Maybe a little. And I really hope this means we get to do this more than just when I can get a day off. Because… I like feeling like I'm one with you."

"We can do this whenever you want, Sion. I'm all yours. And no, the end of the date won't change. I can still sweep you off your feet. Just means I change it around just a little. Make it more enjoyable."

"Can it be better than it just was?" Sion asked, looking up, his red eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh, Sion, you have no idea. Your first time in a little tender. The more we do it, the more your body will become used to it and the pain will never happen. That's when it gets a lot more enjoyable and heated," Nezumi remarked kissing the tip of Sion's nose. "Come on, lets wash up and I'll give you that massage I promised. Then we can get some sleep and rest and continue with the rest of our plans."

Sion grinned kissing Nezumi. "Only if I get to wash you in return," he teased. Nezumi raised a single eyebrow before grinning.

"I think I'm okay with that," he answered, knowing their evening together was going to be just icing on the cake to an even more impressive day to come.

AN: I hope no one was at work when reading this. It certainly wouldn't make for a safe read. This is my gift for so many reviews in such a short amount of time. The date is still to come. But again, I'm sure you'll all let me know you're looking forward to it. Once again, Ten Reviews equal the next chapter… and if I get that many before Saturday, then I shall post it before Midnight Central time on Saturday. The faster I hit ten reviews the faster I'll post. In other words, you, my lovely and very active fans, chose how swiftly I update. Word is I've got about four days off starting Sunday. So that could mean a chapter a day, if not more. Let me know by reviewing and I hope you liked this little extra twist I put on the story.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter 9:_

When they woke up in the morning, they shared a rather intimate breakfast, feeding one another slowly, licking and nipping at each others fingers. They laughed and teased while they cleaned up dishes and they got ready to go out. Nezumi was pulling on his jacket, unable to stop reaching out to caress Sion. It didn't matter how, but he just always wanted to touch the other man. "I'm sorry our date has me working, but its just the morning show. Besides, you kept saying you wanted to see me in action. I couldn't see anything better than this."

Sion smiled, moving toward the other boy and kissing him softly. "This makes a wonderful way to start a date, Nezumi. Sure, we won't be enjoying the theater together, but I'll get to see you doing what you are so good at. So that makes me a very happy boyfriend."

Nezumi paused, before he caught himself from ruining what would be coming later this evening. "You're too easy to please, idiot," he remarked, his voice teasing, loving.

Sion laughed, moving to hug the other man. "Mm, but I'm your idiot and you love me all the same, right?" he remarked back, his lips curved into a loving smirk.

Nezumi was once more caught off guard, his eyes growing a little wide. But at the same time, he did like the sound of his laugh and the happiness in his eyes. There was nothing else he could ever like better than this man at this moment, except if he continued to be happy as he was now. Which he knew there were many ways to make sure of that. One of them would come tonight. The rest, through out the rest of the day. "I suppose I do at that."

Sion lightly bumped into him. "You suppose?" he asked, watching the other with his wide, honest red eyes.

"All right, I know I do. Now lets get going or your going to make me late to the production."

Sion smiled and put his arm through his, dragging him out the door. "Then by all means, lets go." They walked, arm in arm, along the streets to the theater, enjoying one another's company.

They separated at the main hall. Nezumi left a soft kiss on Sion's cheek before heading backstage to get ready. Sion smiled softly, even as his lips began to slowly return back to a neutral look. For a second, Sion felt a sense of panic wash over himself. What if… the only time he would be able to show when he was happy was when he was beside Nezumi? Would he never be able to show his emotions on his own?

He moved to the balcony seat that had been reserved for him and he settled in to watch the first full performance of Nezumi on stage that he'd ever been given. Picking up his program, he traced a finger over the embossed title, smiling slightly as he realized what play Nezumi was in. Twelfth Night by William Shakespeare. One of the best comedies the man had ever written. It would certainly give Nezumi a chance to show his skill as a male actor and as a female actress. As he thought it over, he recalled just what the story was about.

The leading character, Viola, is shipwrecked on the shores of Illyria during the opening scenes. She loses contact with her twin brother, Sebastian, whom she believes to be dead. Masquerading as a young page under the name Cesario, she enters the service of Duke Orsino through the help of the sea captain who rescues her. Orsino has convinced himself that he is in love with the bereaved Lady Olivia, whose father and brother have recently died, and who will have nothing to do with any suitors, the Duke included. Orsino decides to use "Cesario" as an intermediary to tell Olivia about his love for her. Olivia, believing Viola to be a man, falls in love with this handsome and eloquent messenger. Viola, in turn, has fallen in love with the Duke, who also believes Viola is a man, and who regards her as his confidant.

Much of the play is taken up with the comic subplot, in which several characters conspire to make Olivia's pompous head steward, Malvolio, believe that his lady Olivia wishes to marry him. It involves Olivia's uncle, Sir Toby Belch; another would-be suitor, a silly squire named Sir Andrew Aguecheek; her servants Maria and Fabian; and her father's favorite fool, Feste. Sir Toby and Sir Andrew get drunk and disturb the peace of their lady's house by continuously singing catches late into the night at the top of their voices, prompting Malvolio to chastise them. This provokes Sir Toby, Sir Andrew and Maria to plan revenge on Malvolio.

The riotous company convince Malvolio that Olivia is secretly in love with him through a love letter written by Maria in Olivia's hand asking Malvolio to wear yellow stockings cross-gartered, to be rude to the rest of the servants, and to smile constantly in the presence of Olivia. Malvolio finds the letter and reacts in surprised delight. He starts acting out the contents of the letter to show Olivia his positive response. Olivia, saddened by Viola's attitude towards her, asks for her chief steward, and is shocked by a Malvolio who has seemingly lost his mind. She leaves him to the contrivances of his tormentors.

Pretending that Malvolio is insane, they lock him up in a dark cellar (a common "treatment" for the mentally ill), with a slit for light. Feste visits him to mock his "insanity", once disguised as a priest, and again as himself. At the end of the play Malvolio learns of their conspiracy and storms off promising revenge, but the Duke sends Fabian to pacify him.

Meanwhile Sebastian arrives on the scene, sowing confusion. Mistaking him for Viola, Olivia asks him to marry her, and they are secretly united. Finally, when the twins appear in the presence of both Olivia and the Duke, there is more wonder and awe at their similarity, at which point Viola reveals she is really a female and that Sebastian is her lost twin brother. The play ends in a declaration of marriage between the Duke and Viola, and it is learned that Toby has married Maria.

All in all it was a rather light-hearted comedy. One of several Shakespeare had done. For Sion, he thought it was the best to show off Nezumi's range and skill. He got a chance to play as a male and a female. Nezumi was the perfect actor for the job and he knew that what he was about to see would be something special. And he was right. From the second Nezumi walked out onto the stage, the entire audience was captured by the man. His skill was amazing. No one, not even those playing opposite of him seemed to be able to keep the crowds attention as he could. And there was a crowd as well. It was crazy how packed the small theater was. Sion's eyes never left Nezumi's form. Wither dressed as a boy or a female, he was amazingly beautiful. He seemed to shine brighter as the play continued. When they reached a certain part, instead of looking at Orsino, as Nezumi's character was supposed to do, those gray eyes looked straight up into the balcony and right at Shion as he spoke his lines.

_After him I loveMore than I love these eyes, more than my life,More, by all mores, than e'er I shall love I do feign, you witnesses abovePunish my life for tainting of my love!_

Those words spoke to Sion in ways that no other could. It was as if he was telling him that he loved him, leaning in to catch every word trip off the other's lips. Nezumi was amazing. Once those lines passed, he went right back to looking and acting with the others. Sion grinned. Only Nezumi would take the chance to break from what the script required to profess love to someone in the crowd and go right back into the act without even making it look like he'd shifted from his position.

After the play, Sion rushed backstage and right into Nezumi's arms before the other even had time to change. Nezumi didn't seem to mind, as he held the other man close to him. "Nezumi, you were amazing. You were stunning to watch on stage. It was impressive," Sion gushed, clinging to his lover with bright eyed wonder in his gaze.

Nezumi smirked, letting Sion go so he could look into his eyes. The love, respect, and admiration shining in his eyes made Nezumi's breath catch in this throat, even as he smiled at his lovers words. "That's what makes me them come, you know. That kind of skill on stage is like a drug to them."

"Its like a drug to me. I couldn't get enough of it and I see you every day," Sion admitted, his voice low, quiet.

Nezumi sighed, lightly bopping the boy on his nose. "Come now, Sion. Don't get addicted to the acting. You're supposed to get addicted to other things," Nezumi teased, lightly trailing a hand down the boys back, feeling a shiver run through him.

"Well, I'm addicted to that as well, but I really do love your acting," Sion remarked, kissing him softly. Nezumi returned it before stepping back.

"Let me go change and we can go to the next stop on our date."

Sion grinned and let him go. "Of course. Although I wonder if anything can top this," he murmured.

Nezumi smirked, one that Sion hadn't seen since they had been living back in the old West Block and winked at him. "You'll just have to wait a see, Sion. Just be patient and I'm more than sure you'll notice the whole day will just continue to get better and better. Trust me."

Sion thought about it, before he laughed, smiling warmly. "Sounds good. I'll wait for you right here."

Nezumi smiled and kissed him once more, before heading into the dressing room. All the while, the rest of the date playing out in his mind… and hoping it worked out as well as his mental scenario seemed to have plotted out.

AN: Sorry dears for taking so long. Apparently I needed a lot of time to rest up before the words would flow. Yet here's the first part of their date. I promise there is more to come. Thank you for sticking it out. You honor me for being so patient and willing to wait for the next part.

Summary for Twelfth Night came from Wikipedia. Its everyone's best friend for finding info. I figure it was something Sion would have remembered, smart boy that he is. The line was taking from Act V of Twelfth Night. Not the best around, but certainly an amazing line by Viola. One I thought fit the scene. Maybe I was wrong. Let me know what you all think. Reviews are welcome always. The more I get the faster I want to write. I hope to have the next part up by Thursday, if I get enough reviews in time. So by all means, post and let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Whoa, there's one of these before the chapter? Does this mean you all should be afraid? Not at all. I figured I'd just tell you all a little something before I got started. See, in order to plan out the perfect date, I had to imagine what this place would look like in the future, once it wasn't the false utopia that it had been. Also, I had to try to figure what people would do for fun. Needless to say it was starting to beat me up due to lack of information. Then a dear friend of mine reminded me of one thing. This is fan fiction. While its nice to try to make it true to form, you can also do whatever you want to it. So I figured, since there's a certain anime that deserves a tribute as much as No. 6 deserved this story that I'd use some people from it to keep the date rolling on. So here's why I put this here. The fan to correctly guess which anime I stole our guest spot from will get to tell me if the date continues past this, gets interrupted, or if they just skip the rest and go back home to enjoy one another's company. And remember, ten reviews brings the next chapter.

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter 10:_

Sion and Nezumi enjoyed a small lunch at a cute little café up near the main park. Nezumi then took Sion on a roller skating adventure through the large, open area, enjoying teaching the white haired boy how to balance and move on the single line of wheels. They managed to go around the park twice before Sion's wheel caught on a small pebble and he was pitched forward, right into Nezumi's arms.

"Klutz," Nezumi grumbled in a soft tone, showing he was merely teasing rather than being insulting.

Sion grinned, his hands having come up to hold onto Nezumi's arms to help steady himself. "I thought I was doing pretty well for my first time."

Nezumi nodded in response. "Very well. I was almost impressed."

"Really?" Sion asked, his eyes wide and happy. Nezumi laughed and lightly poked Sion's nose with his index finger.

"I said almost, idiot," he remarked back. He then moved them toward a bench, next to the skate rental place and moved to start removing the skates. "Ready for dinner? We've kind of been out here a while and we have reservations I don't want to lose."

Sion's eyes were questioning, even as he didn't expect an answer from Nezumi that would elaborate on his words any more than he had. Instead, he moved to remove his own pair, grinning once more. "Can we come do this again? I don't want to forget how to skate."

Nezumi rolled his eyes. "Its just like riding a bike. Once you learn you never forget. You just get rusty." When he got no response to that, he glanced over at Sion, only to see the boy was staring at him, looking at him weird. "What's that look for?" Nezumi asked.

"I've never thought you'd have ridden a bike before," Sion murmured, grinning up at the boy.

Nezumi snorted and shook his head. "I had to learn a lot of things, Sion. Best way to blend in is to at least look like you know what you're doing. So skating and biking were simple things to learn." He grinned and stood up, once his shoes were back on and held out his free hand to Sion. "Come on, My Dear Majesty, its time to go."

Sion paused, looking up at Nezumi, before his smile got wider. He hadn't heard Nezumi call him that in a long time. At first, Sion used to believe Nezumi was merely teasing him. Which was true. Yet as time passed, the joking words had become a sort of endearment. One that Sion had come to eagerly wait to hear day after day. Hearing it again, after such a long time, let him know that in some way, Nezumi felt the same about those words. "I'm coming," Sion said before finishing up putting his shoes back on and placing his free hand into the other mans. Together, they returned their skates and moved off toward the next part of their date. Lunch had been a simple affair, but apparently dinner wasn't going to be so simple. Especially when Nezumi brought Sion to a more high end clothing store and began searching through the racks. He pulled several items and then pushed Sion into a fitting room.

"Try them on them come out here. The pants I gave you should work with all the tops, so just experiment," Nezumi told Sion, before moving to use the wall across the way to lean against so he'd be comfortable as Sion tried on the various outfits. The chosen pair of pants was a simple, yet well fitting pair of black slacks. If Sion didn't know better, he'd think they were one of his tailored ones from home. The several shirts Nezumi had him try on all looked really well with his pale skin, red eyes, and white hair. The various colors and styles all seemed to be designed for just for him. Yet that was… impossible. Wasn't it?

"Nezumi? Why the shopping. I could have just gotten one of my suits from home," Sion remarked, smiling softly as he caressed the soft fabric as it was pulled on over his head. This shirt was different from the rest. There was an almost silky quality to it, despite not being made of the same fabric. The color was a soft cream, which brought out his eyes and helped tone down the paleness of his skin and hair. Paired with the black pants, it was perfect and he had a feeling he knew Nezumi had known it would be, seeing as it had been the first top he'd pulled off the racks.

"But then it wouldn't still be part of the date. That'd make it a break and I didn't want a break till we finally went home for the night," Nezumi casually remarked back, even as he, himself, had changed as well. Now in a pair of dress pants that were a dark, navy blue and a dark gray dress shirt that was the same material as the one he'd gotten for Sion, his storm gray eyes and dark hair stood out. Both seemed as if they were tailor made for the man. Which they had been, seeing as Nezumi had commissioned both outfits well over a week ago. He'd only acted as if he were looking for certain things because he needed the time to change as well once Sion got to the outfit he knew the other wouldn't be able to say no to.

Opening the curtain to show Nezumi, since it had been the first one that Sion had really liked, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked over his lover. Nezumi's long hair was now pulled back at the base of his neck with a simple tie instead of up in a high ponytail or a bun that he usually wore. The shirt and pants were like Sion's, just different colors and fit the taller man like a glove. "That looks… really good, Nezumi," Sion managed to say once he'd found his breath. Nezumi smirked and reached out to lightly twine one of Sion's white locks around his finger.

"You look really good too, My Majesty. Perhaps I should just take you home and have you for dinner instead of going where we're going," Nezumi huskily replied, leaning in to lightly kiss the corner of Sion's mouth.

"I… wouldn't oppose that plan," Sion answered, feeling his pulse pick up and his breathing begin to race at the look his words created in those gray eyes. Yet he managed to get himself composed when Nezumi shook his head.

"Stop being so honest all the time. Not that I hate it, but you make it hard to make romantic gestures and finish dates when you've got my mind rushing forward to the end rather than working on the parts that get us to that ending," Nezumi grumbled, though it wasn't without love in his tone. Sion found himself grinning and he moved forward to hug Nezumi close, just enjoying the moment.

"As long as I know we'll have that kind of ending, I'm perfectly happy with whatever else you have planned."

"Good. The clothes are paid for. So lets go," Nezumi commented, not wanting to stick around much longer. Especially when the sales girls seemed to be staring a little too much at the two of them. While he didn't mind attention, he didn't want anyone getting ideas on trying for Sion. The boy was his and he'd beat up anyone else who tried otherwise.

They caught a cab and were taken to an area just north of what had once been the Kronos living area. It was a small club. Very exclusive and usually almost impossible to get reservations in. Sion wasn't certain, but he was beginning to think that Nezumi stuck to his old ways a lot more than he'd ever let on. First he'd started acting again, then wandering the town on days off. Nezumi loved to tell Sion all about his adventures as they got ready for bed and Sion had found he'd never tired of listening to the other.

"How… is it possible you managed to get a reservation?" Sion asked, even more suspicious when the man at the door let them in without having to wait in the line that seemed to go around the building with hopefuls. People who would be allowed in if those with reservations failed to show.

Nezumi shrugged. "The owner is a fan. Has been from my time back in West Block, I came to learn. So he's made sure there's always room for me if I ask it."

Sion's red gaze widened as they were lead to a table right in front of the stage, where live bands and performances occurred. Currently, there was no one up there, but there was certainly a set up for someone to soon be up there. This was a coveted table. A spot to see it all and Nezumi had gotten it for him. He'd only been here once before. During a ceremony for the rechristening of the city. At that time, the band had been a popular one from No. 3 and the place had been packed as much as possible. Even then, he'd never been as close to the stage as he was this night. "Nezumi," he whispered, his voice fully mirroring the awe in his expression.

Nezumi smirked. "What? I can't impress you? I didn't want you to be the only one to make something of yourself. So I did a lot of things while I was wandering the world. Traveling from No. to No. It was fun, but it always reminded me of how much I was missing. Acting was the one skill I had that I didn't have to fear making money off of, so that's what I did. I had a rather wide fan base, thanks to word of my performances from West Block days and well, fans grew all over."

"And how is the mighty Eve this day?" a rather young but confident voice asked. Sion turned his head to see a rather tall young man with dirty blond hair to his shoulders and blue-gray eyes that didn't miss anything. Beside him was another young man, who only came to about his shoulders. With slightly wild brown hair and soft brown eyes, he grinned as he saw Nezumi, then glanced over at Sion.

"Doing a lot better now that I'm home, Gai," Nezumi answered, before turning to Sion. "Sion, may I introduce Tsutsugami Gai and Ouma Shu. They're co-managers for the group Egoist." He looked around. "Where's Inori?"

The brown haired young man, Shu, spoke up then. "She's getting ready. Although she has a stipulation this time, Nezumi."

Sion blinked, putting together the names and realizing that he was talking to the men responsible for finding the most amazing vocalist ever. The fact that they had just said she was getting ready made Sion's heart begin to speed. She was going to be the live entertainment tonight? He was really going to see Egoist live while having dinner with Nezumi and meeting the two men responsible for the singer's rather large following? Nezumi had been right. It had gotten a lot better!

"What stipulation? Gai, you didn't tell me she wanted something in return," Nezumi remarked, turning his gray gaze on the blond. Gai simply shrugged, giving Nezumi and casual shrug.

"What can I say, she just asked for it. I figured you'd be okay with it. You usually are."

Nezumi sighed, looking down a moment before looking right at Sion. "What does she want?"

"For you to sing with her. Said something that the plan would have more impact if you're singing with her. Especially tonight," Gai answered, grinning when those gray eyes shot back to him. He hadn't given away the surprise, but man, it was hard when the boy with Nezumi seemed to be overly eager and happy already and all that been said was Inori was getting ready.

"I'm on a date, Gai. Shu… convince the man that dates are meant to be with the one you want to be with, not with irritating managers with last minute requests," Nezumi grumbled, turning to the brown haired boy.

Shu smiled, shrugging. "I've got no power over either of them, sorry," he said, even as he glanced toward the white haired man.

"Please, do it," Sion said suddenly, his red gaze locking on Nezumi's gray one the second the other turned to him at those words. "I love Egoist, you know that from the cd's in my room. Seeing you sing with Inori would be a memory I can keep forever… and perhaps they'll let us meet her afterward… since she obviously knows you."

Nezumi looked from Gai to Shu, then back to Sion before realizing the blond was right. It would have more impact this way and he knew without fail that Inori would join them afterward. If that was something Sion wanted, well, then he'd move heaven and hell to get it for the man. "Fine. But only because you want me to, Sion. Not for any other reason." He stood up and moved over to stand beside Sion. "You okay with this? It's the second time I've had to part from you during our date, you know."

"Third, technically, but that's okay. I've got a front row seat so I know you'll be just in front of me," Sion answered, smiling warmly. "You go sing with her, Nezumi. I want you to sing with her."

Nezumi sighed and held up his hands in defeat. "Fine. But if we can't get rid of any of them after the song, I'm blaming you," Nezumi grumbled before letting Gai lead him off toward the backstage area. Shu looked at Sion and smiled, noticing the other seemed to almost be ready to take off in happiness.

"Want some company as they finish setting up?" Shu asked.

Sion looked at the other man and gave him a small smile, nodding his head. "I'd like that. Perhaps you can tell me how Nezumi managed to meet all of you?"

Shu smiled back, taking one of the seats that no one had been sitting in. "Oh, well, that was purely because of Inori. She was holding a concert over in No. 4 and Eve was on stage at a theater near where the event was to be held. She was wanting something to do during her free time and went to watch a performance. She fell in love with his voice and now won't stop making us try to get him to sing with her whenever she can.

"When he called us, asking if we'd help him out with some ultimate date he had planned, Inori dropped all her plans and made us come. Of course, she'd waited till it was pretty much too late to say she wouldn't sing unless he joined her," Shu explained.

Sion blinked in surprise, even as he began to look nervous, almost worried. If someone as pretty as Inori was in love with Nezumi's voice, wouldn't the other want someone like her once he got tired of being with another man? His expression must have given him away, because before he could say anything, Shu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look so worried. She's in love with his voice, not the man himself. Besides, all Eve ever talked about when they're together was his dear majesty and how much he wished he was back with him. Seeing as he called us for your date, I'm assuming you have to be the man he was talking about."

Sion turned a soft shade of red, which stood out on his pale cheeks and smiled softly. "He… really talked about me all the time?"

Shu laughed. "Yeah. Almost every chance he could, though don't tell him I told you. He might get mad at me."

Sion smiled and turned his face to the stage. So, even though they'd been apart, Nezumi had talked about him. All the years they'd been separated, and yet they'd still been together. Because while Nezumi had been talking and thinking about him, Sion had been doing the same over Nezumi. It made his heart swell with emotion for the other and made his eagerness to watch the show all the more genuine. He was going to see his two favorite singers perform together. Since Nezumi had never done a CD, he had nothing of his save the memories of hearing him sing. So knowing he could add one more memory made this all the more exciting.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter 11:_

The lights dimmed in the small café, which by now had filled with patrons. Everything was set for a show and it was a proper affair. There were only as many people as there were seats, so as not to overwhelm the whole place. Sitting in the middle table with Shu, Sion felt his excitement build. He was about to see his two favorite people sing together. Inori because she had a very emotional singing voice and Nezumi because… he was Nezumi.

As the lights turned to spotlights, Sion's gaze locked on a young woman who came out on stage. She had long pink hair that tumbled down her back and rested on either side of her face. Her outfit was an amazing bit of fabric that seemed to defy gravity. There was just a thin part that ran along her throat and then came down to just cover her breasts. It left her middle expose but had long sleeves on either side. It appeared to be like a swimsuit bottom with high boots that ran all the way up to her leg to her hips, but only on the outer parts of her legs.

As she moved to center stage, she began to sing. Her voice vibrate and full.

_so, everything that makes me whole_

_I offer it all to you._

_I'm yours…_

As the music kicked in, Nezumi came out from the other side. He was dressed as he'd been for their date, yet he had a jacket that seemed more like a trench coat and managed to accentuate his beauty and sensuality instead of detract from it. Together, they sang the next part of the song.

_Hey, this is the first time_

_that I have smiled this much._

_I'm sure that I_

_took all the wrong paths_

_just for this day…_

_always walked all alone…_

Nezumi moved toward the edge of the stage, his eyes meeting Sion's as he sang this part alone, directly to the other.

_Far, far, far as the eye can see._

_I'll hold hands with you forever,_

_we should be able to go anywhere we want._

_You told me I won't be alone anymore_

_and smiled once again._

Inori moved toward the crowd, her eyes meeting Shu's, as well as Gai's. A smile on her lips as she joined in along with Nezumi, yet her own voice was softer, letting Nezumi's shine, which was rich and pure. Completely enrapturing the young white haired man who only had eyes for Nezumi.

_We now have something precious we must protect._

_But there will be a time when we won't be able to do anything,_

_we'll lose all possibilities and the darkness will take you away._

_When despair tries to swallow you up,_

_I will become the light that shines upon you._

_I won't even let the lord of this world take you away._

Once more, Nezumi sang, his solo vocal standing out in the middle of the song. Those few lines being stressed directly to his lover and no one else. There were sighs and soft sounds from everyone watching. It was a scene that was completely amazing. The two worked as one and yet, while Inori was the main guest, she seemed to let her voice often fade into the background so Nezumi's voice would stand out brightly among the crowd.

_so, everything that makes me whole_

_I offer it all to you._

_I'm yours…_

From here, Nezumi let Inori sing the part herself, as he moved off the stage and came to stand before Sion.

_Hey, there is so much_

_happiness in this world isn't there?_

_One day us too…_

Nezumi glanced at Inori, who seemed to nod slightly, before moving to the side of the stage, as if to purposely remove herself from the line of sight. As she did so, Nezumi turned to Sion, slowly beginning to kneel before him, his voice the only one singing now.

_One day someone will call you a liar,_

_if they try to hurt you with those heartless words,_

_if the world won't even believe in you,_

_if they try to put on a crown of thorns,_

_I'll be your one and only ally…_

_I know that loneliness and pain…_

_so, everything that makes me whole_

_I offer it all to you._

_I'm yours…_

As the song built toward its end, Nezumi reached out and took Sion's hand into his own, kissing it softly, lightly between his words.

_If one day you come to understand all of me,_

_I will surely be at that place._

_So even if there isn't a piece of hope there,_

_if I become someone that must not exist,_

_I know, more than anyone,_

_that you will never forget about me._

Nezumi looked right into Sion's eyes as he sang the last part, his emotions written clearly in his gray gaze as he reached out and placed a single band onto Sion's left hand. On it was a simple phrase. One that Nezumi believed was the embodiment of everything Sion was to him. In a beautiful scrawling engraving were the words 'My Weakness; My Strength'. And it was true. Sion was Nezumi's greatest and only weakness. If anyone wished him harm, they had only to do something to take the other man from him. At the same time, it was because of Sion's smile, his laugh, his touch, that Nezumi often felt indestructible. As if he could take on the whole world and win. With that action, he sang the last part, by now, knowing Sion understood what he was asking. Even Inori had stopped singing to watch the two together.

_So, for you, I take my everything_

_and offer it all…_

Sion stared at the ring, the song having come to an end beautifully and now the whole room was silent. They were waiting, with baited breath. It was obvious that this had been a proposal and while Nezumi hadn't said the actual words, the song had spoken far better than the asking could have. Of course, Nezumi wasn't a fool. He wanted to make sure Sion had no doubts about what he was doing. Because, after all, the Sion he loved could be dense some days. This was one time he didn't need him to be.

"Sion, ever since we met, all those years ago, you've been on my mind. It wasn't always as you're there now, but I knew, from the moment we met, that there was no one else like you." Nezumi smiled, still on his knees, watching the pale boy before him. "And now, we've managed to become even closer than any two people could be. You're my light. My hope. My happiness. My world. Without you, I'm nothing but the shell of what I could be.

'_But my true love is grown to such excess._

_I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth.'_

"And that quote truly says it all. For my feelings for you can not be measured or counted. Thus it leads me to my simple question. Sion, will you marry me?"

Sion was speechless. Never before had he expected something so grand. Something so special to be done. Especially not for a simple engagement. Yet, this was Nezumi Sion was thinking of. Someone who never did anything half way and always did things so they would forever be remembered. Just as he'd blown into Sion's life so memorably all those years ago, so he was sweeping the other off his feet once more.

"Yes. Yes of course I will!" Sion said, once he'd found his voice. With that said, he threw himself into Nezumi's arms, clinging to him even as tears shimmered and then trailed down his cheeks. Nezumi smiled warmly, one hand coming up to wipe at the tears, even as he held the other to himself.

"Idiot, don't cry over it. You knew it was coming at some point. I just figured I needed to make certain you didn't see the exact moment."

Sion laughed, sniffling as he pulled back to look into Nezumi's eyes. "I guess I did, seeing as both my mother and Shion both talked about the whole thing. But… did you have to steal the song from Inori. I love that you sang it to me but I feel bad you had her brought here to sing and yet kind of stole the whole show from her."

A soft laugh drew both men's attention toward the woman in question. "I don't mind, she said in a soft tone, her voice like a light bell. "I knew he was going to propose, so I told him to sing most of it himself. I felt it fit what he wanted to do better." She then smiled and handed Sion a signed CD and bowed her head to him. "Congratulations. I hope you'll let me buy you lunch or dinner some time. I know we were invited for dinner, but I find I'd like to take a rain check."

Sion was surprised and awed by Inori's words, at the same time, he was a little happy. While he did want to be able to spend time with one of his favorite singers, he felt that right now was a time for Nezumi and him alone. "Thank you. I certainly look forward to it."

"Congratulations," Gai commented, moving to leave, Inori following. Shu bowed and said his thanks as well before rushing after the other two. There had been much cheering when Sion had agreed and it felt as if everyone was happy to have seen such a happy event. Now that the excitement was over, though, Sion found it was as if nothing had happened, except to Nezumi and himself, for all the attention the paid them. It felt like they were the only two in the room. Which suited Sion just fine.

"Nezumi… this was amazing! You really did manage to go over, above, and beyond what I could have expected. I loved it." He smiled, his cheeks a soft pink as he spoke his next words. "I love you."

Nezumi felt his heart tighten in his chest and a power unlike anything he could have ever expected wash over him. Sure, they'd shown one another how they feel in touches and looks, but neither one had ever really said it. With the proposal still fresh in his mind, Nezumi felt he could do no less than honor Nezumi and speak the words in return. "And I love you."

The two shared a kiss, which was different from all others they'd had before. It was sweet and warm, but full of their feelings for one another. It fairly scalded the boys with the heat they felt for each other. When they broke for air, Nezumi grinned. His eyes completely locked on the look of Sion's slightly puffy lip. It always amazed him how much fuller Sion's lips were after a good kiss. Almost as if they were begging for another one.

They ate their dinner and shared brief touches and looks. It was obvious the two were building a passionate fire, one that was certain to leave them both burned for the rest of their lives. Yet a part of the thrill seemed to be in seeing just how far they could stoke it before it burned out of control.

With the last of their meal finished and the dishes having been cleared away, Nezumi moved to stand up, holding his hand out to Sion. Sion placed his hand into the others, content to let him lead him from the room. "Let's go home. There's one last surprise for you there. Where I promise you, you'll fall in love with me all over again."

Sion smiled, his hand safely tucked into Nezumi's as he allowed the other man to lead him from the café where he'd found himself falling for Nezumi in a whole different way. "I look forward to it," he whispered, meaning every word and finding he couldn't wait to get home.

AN: Lyrics from the song My Dearest, by Supercell. Opening for the anime Guilty Crown, which is also where our guest spot characters come from. Translation of the song found here without the spaces in it:

Http : / suisei. kokidokom. Net / 2011 / 11 / 22 / supercell-my-dearest-lyrics-translation /

Also, the spoken line in Nezumi's proposal comes from our favorite and well known romantic tragedy, Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, Act II. Spoken by Juliet during the secret wedding between Romeo and her. Once more, ten reviews equal the next chapter, which could be up as soon as tomorrow if I get the required amount. And just as a hint to get you to review, its so not going to be a work-safe chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter 12:_

Nezumi and Sion walked hand in hand back toward Sion's home. Which, if they were honest with one another, had become their home. There was a soft look on both their faces and Nezumi found himself thinking about the long road that had brought them to this point. And what a very long road it had been. Extremely.

When they'd first met, Nezumi had been scared, though he'd never really admit it. He had been running for his life and uncertain that he'd survive. He'd feared there was nothing to do but either die or be captured again. Then, like a beacon in the middle of darkness, he saw a light. A window thrown wide open and a young boy about his age coming out in the middle of the storm to yell, as if calling for him to find him.

Sion amazed him. No matter what he did. What threats and dark words he'd said, Sion still helped him with a smile. He tended to his wound, gave him clean, dry clothes and a warm meal. Even a soft place to sleep. All without a care about what would happen to him. It showed him someone cared. It scared him more than what had occurred to him before this. It made him run the second daylight kissed the sky.

Four years later, Nezumi had been unable to stop worrying about the boy who had saved him. He'd spied on him, watching the boy go from the top of the elite ladder to almost down onto the bottom rung. It should have been devastating to both Sion and his mother. But both of them seemed happier, where they'd fallen. It was something Nezumi had never expected.

Then, Sion had gotten into a tight spot and a chance to repay the boy who'd done so much more than saved his life. He'd rescued Sion from the men who had planned to pin the blame on him just because he'd began to show dissent with the 'utopian city'. No. 6 had been anything but. It was like a vast brainwashing machine. Any one inside the walls where being kept content and complacent so that no one had to think for themselves. Where no one has to worry about positive or negative effects, because everything they did was chosen for them.

Then, once more, he found himself being knocked off balance. Being with Sion, he found that his own belief's weren't necessarily the right ones. Sion disrupted everything Nezumi had believed in. Got under his skin in ways he'd never had someone get close to him before. It scared him. Once more, he was afraid, and he hated it. So he lashed out at Sion, hoping to drive the other man away. It had only managed to bring the other closer to him.

Surprisingly, his feelings had grown the more Sion had started to impress him. He didn't seem overly bothered by life in West Block. In fact, he seemed to grow, becoming just a bit more street smart while retaining a part of that innocence that Sion seemed to embody. When they'd decided to break into the Correctional Facility in order to save Safu, Nezumi had really wanted to do this without Sion. Out of everything he'd seen before he knew what was to come would change Sion in ways Nezumi wasn't certain he wanted to see.

Then, miraculously they'd survived. They'd lost Safu, but in turn, had been saved by her. There was no explaining what had happened, but Nezumi knew that almost losing him had driven Sion to kill. Losing Safu had driven him to despair. There were changes in the other boy that Nezumi knew were coming and found he wished he could change that truth.

With No. 6 destroyed from the way either of them knew it, Nezumi wasn't certain what he wanted now. His revenge was complete. While he had feelings for Sion, he wasn't certain he could figure out what he really wanted as long as he was beside the other. So, he'd left, giving the boy a single kiss in promise to return. Someday.

During his five years away, he'd spent a lot of time thinking. Most of it was spent thinking about Sion. He missed the man. Wondering what he'd done. What he'd become. What had changed in the other. Did Sion miss him?

He also thought about other things. Nezumi's past was a dark one. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to get over past fears. There were a lot of faults he had to over come. Lots he needed to understand before he could go back and learn all that had happened to Sion. He wanted to send letters. To see how he was doing and let him know he was okay. Yet a part of him knew that if they actually did that, then he'd be that much more eager to see the other and his ability to fight and become his own man without Sion's influence would fail.

He'd also examined an area of his life he wasn't certain he'd be able to get over. Sion was a healthy boy. He'd want to be intimate at some point. Hell, Nezumi wanted to be intimate with Sion, himself. He just wasn't certain he could bring himself to do it if things got to that point. He knew how painful and uncomfortable it could be and he didn't want to hurt Sion.

Yet, once they got to that point, with Sion in their room, he couldn't help but focus on Sion. With the other so eager and willing, there was no hint of his past that would creep up to haunt Nezumi during their intimate moment. Sion's touch, his kiss, his breath all managed to help Nezumi focus completely on his lover and not on anything else.

Sion made Nezumi a better person. He loved the man completely and he knew that in the past, he had reasons of being uncertain, nervous, and uncomfortable. But his present was different. He was given something special. Something unique. Something he would never be able to live without.

He was given Sion.

That in itself was a gift he'd never thought someone like him deserved. Another person found meaning in being with him. Found love, joy, and hope. It was such a rare thing to see. A rare thing to _feel_. He wasn't so certain he deserved such happiness at times, but whenever he saw Sion's smile and the blind faith and trust he put into him, Nezumi just couldn't deny that he had it none-the-less.

"…zumi," Sion's voice broke into Nezumi's thoughts just then, making the taller man stop and look down at the one who had agreed to become his for the rest of their lives. Sion's cheeks were still pink, his eyes a little red from crying over the proposal. Yet to Nezumi, the other had never looked more beautiful.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking," Nezumi remarked, hoping he hadn't missed something important.

"You were a million miles away. What were you thinking about?" Sion asked, his expression almost like the ones Nezumi used to see when they were in West Block. All open and bright.

"About you," Nezumi admitted after a moment of contemplating whether to tell him or not. Then he realized it wasn't the past and with a pledge of joining their lives together, he didn't need to keep things from the other any longer.

Sion's cheeks warmed a deeper scarlet and his smile became brighter. "You don't have to think about me, Nezumi. I'm right here," he answered, putting his hand into Nezumi's and lightly squeezing his hand.

"I know that. Doesn't mean I won't think about you. About everything you've done for me that you've no clue you've done. Do you realize how much you've changed me. Some would say for the worst, but… I know its better."

Sion's eyes went wide, before once more tears filled those red eyes and spilled over. Nezumi sighed and stopped their walk, pulling him into his arms. He sighed and kissed the top of Sion's white head, rocking him slightly.

"Hey, come on now, I didn't expect you to cry over that," Nezumi murmured, his hands lightly rubbing over his back in soothing motions.

"What did you do to make him cry, you dirty rat?" a familiar voice questioned, interrupting the two. Nezumi's gray gaze narrowed. That was a voice he was all too familiar with and had luckily avoided hearing since his return.

"Are you sure it was me? Perhaps your fleas fled from you and decided to attack him en-mass, you filthy mongrel," Nezumi shot back, taking in the changes that five years had done for Inukashi. And they weren't so bad, if he was willing to be nice to her. Which he would never be out loud.

Hair that was once slightly matted and stuck together was now smooth and long, flowing around the person many would still be hard pressed to know if it was a male or female. Nezumi knew that Inukashi was very much a woman, despite the need to hide it, even now. The clothing was actually clean and form fitting, adding to the illusion that Inukashi was just a pretty boy rather than a beautiful girl. Nezumi would never admit it aloud, but Inukashi had done well since the fall of the walls of No. 6. Beside her, as always, were at least three of her dogs. All of them clean and healthy, obviously a far cry from the shape they'd once been five years ago as well.

"Inukashi! Nezumi! Come on, don't fight!" Sion exclaimed, attempting to keep the two people he cared for under control. Especially since Nezumi and Inukashi tended to always be at one another's throats.

"I'm not fighting," Nezumi remarked, crossing his arms as he watched Sion move toward Inukashi.

"I'm not fighting either. Just greeting the rat," Inukashi commented, still glaring at Nezumi before giving Sion a smile. "You were crying. So I figured he'd done something to you again. Did he decide to leave again?" Inukashi asked, a slightly hopeful tone in her voice.

"Wrong, dog breath. Quite the opposite," Nezumi came back with, finding he wasn't really happy at the moment. Sion and he were planning to return home to celebrate their engagement and now it was broken by a mongrel who seemed to want more of Sion than just to make sure he wasn't being hurt. Nezumi would never admit to it, but he was finding he was becoming rather possessive and jealous where Sion was concerned. He didn't mind sharing the boy with work and family… but Inukashi was another story entirely.

"I wasn't crying because I'm sad. I was crying happy tears. Nezumi asked me to marry him and I said yes," Sion said, his voice reflecting the joy he felt at being able to tell someone he thought of as a friend.

Inukashi almost appeared as if she'd been slapped, even as she stepped forward and took hold of Sion's left hand, looking over the ring she'd saw there. She didn't miss the engraving and while once she would have snorted at such a thing, she couldn't fault the hard truth that Nezumi had put there for the whole world to know. Something the old rat wouldn't have done. "I see. Seems he finally decided to make an honest woman of you, eh Sion? I would have thought you would have made him beg and work for it a little more."

Nezumi didn't miss Inukashi expressions and while he felt a little sorry for her, he wasn't going to be nice because of it. For five years he'd been gone. In that time she'd had plenty of chances to win the white haired young man over. The fact she hadn't showed that while there were obvious feelings there, she'd known well that Sion's heart was elsewhere. "Why would he do that when we've both already waited five years?" Nezumi questioned, his tone haughty.

"He got Egoist to sing for me and he sang with their singer, Inori. Then he got down on one knees and asked me to marry him in a completely amazing way. I couldn't keep him in suspense and say I needed time. Because… I already knew what I wanted. A lot time ago," Sion answered, slightly ignoring Nezumi, if only just because he wanted to tell Inukashi how lovely it was while finding a way to keep the two from trying to kill one another.

Inukashi crossed her arms across her chest, looking over Nezumi for a moment before shrugging and looking back to Sion, placing a hand on his head. "Sounds like he at least did one thing right."

Nezumi narrowed his eyes, finding he really didn't like the dog keeper but with Sion right there, he wasn't about to show how much just then. "I've done a lot right since coming back, pup," he remarked, not missing the anger that flared in those eyes at the nickname. Out of everything Nezumi had ever called the woman, pup or puppy seemed to be the two that always infuriated her the most.

"Why you…" she trailed off as she saw Sion shift till he was in front of Nezumi. It was subtle but the action spoke far better than any words. Nezumi was not to be touched, with fists or hard words. Sion was very protective of the things he loved. Nezumi was the one person Sion would become violent for. Inukashi had heard of what had happened in the Correctional Facility. As well as what had happened in Rikiga's office way back when. Sion didn't tolerate anyone saying something bad about Nezumi. Nor did he allow anyone to threaten the man. The depth of emotion that Sion had to feel to act like that was beyond anything Inukashi could ever begin to comprehend, even though she cared for the white haired man possibly as much as the stupid rat did.

"Sorry, I started that," Nezumi murmured, looking down as he placed a hand on Sion's shoulder, hoping to stop something from happening. He was a little happy that Sion was still willing to come to his defense, but at the same time, he was worried about that as well. Sion didn't handle hearing bad things about Nezumi well. Didn't handle him being in danger any better. But this was Inukashi. They'd always been like this. It was something Sion didn't need to go into protection mode over. Especially not when he was friends with the other.

Sion blinked, looking from the hand on his shoulder to Nezumi's face, seeing the honest apology in his eyes before he smiled slightly. "I did it again, didn't I?" he asked softly.

Inukashi was intrigued by the change in the two and watched silently, not wanting to set off one or the other until she knew exactly what was going on.

"A little bit. I haven't seen you do that since, well, you know when. I didn't think you'd get that way to Inukashi of all people. We're always at one another's throats. You never got defensive before," Nezumi reminded, his hand leaving his shoulder to cup his cheek. "What caused this?"

"I guess… I just didn't want to lose you again. Five years… was enough," Sion answered, his voice revealing his honest emotions.

"You aren't going to lose me. Inukashi doesn't like me, but I don't think she'd do something that would hurt you. Would you, mongrel?"

Inukashi curled her lip up at the word, even as she waved a hand as if brushing it aside. "Hardly. I don't like the rat, its true, but I won't hurt you, Sion. Doesn't mean we're going to suddenly be friends. I'm sure we'll even physically push buttons to piss one another off, but I won't do anything that takes him from you again."

Sion relaxed then, shifting so that he wasn't physically protecting him as he'd been moments before. Apparently he was all right with those words. Which was good for all involved. "So, did you need something, Inukashi. You're not usually up this way unless something needs help these days."

Inukashi sighed, shifting, the dogs beside her having been sitting there through the whole event, unmoved, despite Inukashi's anger. That said something for the training and understanding they had with her if they hadn't reacted to her earlier outburst. "We have a problem out at the kennel. There's something or someone poisoning the animals. Mostly it happens where we keep those boarding with us who belong to those in higher positions of power. We can't find the source and its starting to get deadly, so I wanted to see if you could help."

Sion looked back at Nezumi. While emotions were still there, the urge to be intimate had kind of faded with Inukashi's appearance and the news she'd brought. When Nezumi looked back at him, he could see the same had happened to his lover. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not a fan of Inukashi but even I know this isn't something that can wait. That doesn't mean our twenty-four hours date is over. Just means we're making a detour to work out that brain of yours."

Sion grinned, squeezing Nezumi's hand in thanks. "I take it that means you're coming with?"

"Just try and stop me," Nezumi answered, even as he was looking right at Inukashi as he said it.

Hamlet chose that moment to climb up on one of the dogs heads. This one was brown and seemed rather calm despite the rats chosen moment to make an appearance. Two soft chirps came from the little animal while the dog chose that moment to make a soft whine. After words, a single chirp came from Hamlet.

Nezumi sighed, pushing Sion forward. Inukashi seemed to shift to start moving as well. "Hamlet's right. We can talk later. Right now the animals need us." They moved as a group, the dog with Hamlet on its head leading the way.

AN: I know I promise something not work-safe, but someone mentioned Inukashi and suddenly my plans were completely thrown off track. I knew I needed to bring her in somehow… I just wasn't certain how till now. Its hinted at that Inukashi is really a girl in the novels. Wither its true or not, I haven't noticed but it kind of fits. So for me, Inukashi's a girl that hides the fact she's a girl. Possibly a defense she'd created to protect herself while living in West Block. There will be more loving… eventually. For now, we have the interruption we all knew was going to happen. Hopefully I'll get reviews and I hope to have the next chapter up by Sat, Sun at the latest. Sorry for the delay but work kind of threw me a curve ball and I ended up working on Tues when I had planned to have time to write. No promises, but at least know I will always have at least one chapter a week, if not more.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Mirror of the Past**_

_Chapter 13:_

The kennel Inukashi ran was far larger than the hotel she'd ran five years ago. The building was large enough to be a warehouse, but instead housed rows of various kennels and play areas. Usually it was just dogs that came here, but the occasional other pet showed up from time to time. Inukashi had proven time and time again that she was more than fit to take care of animals. In fact, she was a lot better with them than she was with most people.

Sion had helped her set up the kennel in one of the abandoned warehouses that had been left on that horrible day so long ago. The wasps had taken out a large amount of people. The hunt had taken even more people. Add to that the tumbling of the wall and the many who had been near it when it came down, and you realized a lot of people had died that day. It had taken almost a year to clean up the mess and make sure the people who'd died had been given a proper burial.

Inukashi had become invaluable back then. The dogs who held her in high re-guard had certainly earned their fair share of profits in those dark times. She'd sent them out as search dogs and all of them had proven just how skilled they were. Not a single body went unfound, even those that had been buried under lots of rubble. Inukashi and her dogs had managed to even save a few people, during the search. Which had made the dog keeper somewhat of a hero to several families.

"How are they getting in?" Sion asked once they arrived, looking at the fortress that was Inukashi's home and business. All the dogs not inside their cages had moved instantly toward the main doors as soon as they had been able to smell Inukashi.

Inukashi shrugged as she glanced over her shoulder at Sion while kneeling before the dogs and giving them all attention. "If you can answer that one for me I wouldn't have this problem. They're getting the poison in to the dogs without them sensing them and without me noticing as well. Fool one of us, fine. Fool us both, well there's something twisted going on that needs a better explanation. One that I don't have. Which is why I came to you."

Nezumi snorted. "And it couldn't wait till morning, why?" Nezumi asked, feeling a bit upset over their interrupted time still. Especially since he was uncertain of when Sion would next get a whole day off.

Inukashi rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms. "Because it always happens at night. I was thinking Sion could look at the sick animals and find out what's causing it while, since you're here, you can use your rodents to keep an eye out for any suspicious people."

Nezumi narrowed his eyes, wanting to growl and argue with the woman but recalling Sion's earlier actions when they'd gotten into it made him re-evaluate his words. "Fine," was all he said before having Hamlet, Cravat, and Tsukiyo get to work on helping keep watch over the boarded animals while the humans moved to work on the cause of such poisonings.

Sion let Inukashi lead him toward the back, where the infirmary for the animals was. There wasn't a proper doctor on hand, but Sion knew there was one that could be brought down if it came to that. Inukashi was pretty good at understanding the animals and thus, she was usually able to tend to what ills they usually had. Until now, it seemed. There were two dogs and a cat in the special kennels for the infirmed.

A brief glance that them let the pale haired young man know just what he'd already been told. The animals didn't look good at all and the first thing Sion did was move to tend to the pets and get IV's running so they could get the proper fluids that they'd need. He then began examining each animal as well as their droppings. While it wasn't necessarily the prettiest job he'd ever had, he knew what he was doing. His early years in No. 6 in the elite classes had taught him much and the years he'd been working to help run the city had added to that skill. He had been told more than once he had an amazing mind… and he felt no reason to hide such skill, especially not now.

After about an hour, the animals were beginning to look a little better and Sion was lost behind the equipment, studying sample after sample. He sighed and sat back after one last look before moving to give the animals the proper treatment, having found the solution. Once that was done, he moved to the door and called out. "Nezumi! I believe I know what you have to watch out for!" he called out. He then sighed, sending a message to Inukashi, who'd gone to do a walk through of the grounds to let her know he knew what was going on.

Nezumi was the first to return and he took the moment alone to put his arms around Sion and hold him for a moment, drawing in a breath to take in the simple but pure scent of Sion. Sion couldn't help but lean against him in return, grateful for the moments distraction and the warmth and strength he felt in those arms.

"Sorry," Sion murmured softly, letting his head rest on Nezumi's shoulder.

Nezumi shook his head, smiling softly. "Don't sweat it. While it isn't the dream ending to our date, I know you'd be kicking yourself if we hadn't come to help. While I don't like it, even I can admit that you're important to a lot of people around here besides just me."

Sion smiled at those words, shifting to press a kiss to his lips softly. "Well, the good news is I know what's poisoning the animals… and I don't think its intentional."

Nezumi tipped his head at that, watching the other before him, but not asking for more. He knew Sion would want to tell Inukashi and he saw no reason to make him explain things twice. Five years ago, Nezumi would have never dreamed he'd be openly holding the one who had single handedly driven him insane on a number of occasions. The man who had become his own living god and at the same time the embodiment of all that was wrong with the world. Before his time away from Sion, he'd been lost as to what he wanted. Had been taught how to live in one way and one way only. Then the stint inside the Correctional Facility happened. Sion's life and his own had been irreversibly changed. While he'd been looking for what he should live for once his goal to see No. 6 destroyed had come to pass, he had come to realizing his real reason for living was back at the one place he'd hated most.

It had taken all of his skill and will power to eventually be able to overcome everything and realize just what it all meant. Just how much of a difference his life had taken for having known Sion. As the years passed and the need to struggle to survive waned, so did the tough exterior he'd always used. Sure, he wasn't completely trusting of others, but when it came to Sion, he was the one person he didn't want to hide himself from anymore. Never again, if he could help it.

A dog came up then, putting his head between the two men to catch Sion's attention. Sion smiled and knelt down, rubbing the dogs head, seeing shades of gray in his brown fur, knowing time was slowly catching up to the old boy. "Hey there. I was wondering where you'd gotten off to when I didn't see you when we first got here," he murmured, getting a soft bark and a light lick on his cheek in reply. The dog seemed to love him dearly, as did most animals, truth be told, and this one had been Sion's guardian to and from work a number of times back when they'd been in West Block. Not to mention the one who'd saved little Shion during the Hunt.

"You seem to collect fans every where we go, Sion. It's a bad habit."

Sion grinned up at Nezumi, seeing his crossed arms but knowing he really wasn't too upset. "I've had this one since our days back in West Block," Sion remarked, settling in to give the dog a good scratch between the ears, which he seemed to love.

"Mm, he's a bit older than I remember, but I thought I recognized him."

Just then Inukashi came in, seeming a little out of breath. "I came as soon as I could. What did you find out, Sion?" she asked, watching the two and focusing completely on Sion, her mind on the animals in her care and nothing else.

"Its Oleander. A plant that is deadly, no matter what part of it is ingested." Sion moved to stand, before brining them over to a slide reader where they could look at the sample under a microscope. "Oleander can cause gastrointestinal irritation, hypothermia, heart problems, and in some cases even death if not treated soon enough. All of them are symptoms, aside from death, that the animals were experiencing."

"So they were being given a plant?" Inukashi asked, her eyes narrowed in thought, even as she seemed to try to place the plant Sion was showing her now, which was a picture in a book of it.

"Yes, but not intentionally. Several types of bird use part of the Oleander bushes to make their nests. Some part of them seems to know not to eat it, but they still manage to do use the leaves and flowers in their home making. Sometimes various parts of the plant fall mid-flight and there's a scent to the Oleander that calls to the animals, as if tempting them to try and eat it. Which then causes them to get sick."

Inukashi seemed to relax, her whole body showing just how much stress she'd been under till that moment. "And we can help those that were poisoned and keep it from happening again?" the Dog Keeper asked.

Sion nodded, smiling at her. "Yep. You'll need to put a breathable area around the kennels, so that if the birds fly over with it, they won't get to the animals. So that we can keep everyone safe all around."

"That can easily be done, seeing as I was planning to do it so some of the animals wouldn't have to be rushed in the second it starts raining… since the outdoor pens give them more room to move," Inukashi remarked, glad it seemed that things weren't as bad as they could have been. "Thank you, Sion. I know I interrupted your time off for this. And it seemed it wasn't that big to begin with."

Sion waved her off, smiling before petting the dog once more. "Don't worry. I've told you all time and time again that emergencies are a decent reason to call me. You know that."

Inukashi nodded, glancing toward Nezumi. While there was still animosity between the two, she still couldn't help but be happy for both of them. Especially since that meant Nezumi would be around as well, in case the worst happened. She hadn't forgotten their promise and she knew Nezumi hadn't either. She still fully intended to hold him to it. If something should happen to herself or one of her family, he'd sing for her. For free. That was something Inukashi would most certainly cash in on… because she didn't want to suffer. Nor did she want her family to suffer, ever. "Still… thank you, Sion."

"You're welcome. Just keep an eye out for the next few days. Until you can get that protection up," Sion answered, before glancing back to Nezumi. "Since this brings the case to a rather swift close, what say we go home?"

Nezumi was rather surprised how much those simple words warmed him. Hearing Sion call his home their home was nice. He couldn't imagine a life without Sion beside him any more. Where once he had wished for nothing else but to get away from the naïve boy, now he just wanted to spend as much time as he was allowed with him. "Sounds like a plan to me. We still have an evening to finish. And I believe I owe you a rather spectacular ending to our date."

Before Sion could respond, Inukashi cut in, rolling her eyes and waving her hands. "Knock it off. That's just… way more than I want to hear, you rodent!"

Nezumi smirked and put an arm around Sion's shoulder. "Yet all of it is very, very true."

Sion smiled, even as a faint pink crossed his cheeks. "Come on… don't fight," he remarked, even as he wasn't as ready to jump in, since he knew things were rather relaxed currently.

Inukashi waved off both of them. "Enough. I'll see you at the next meeting, Sion… and if I'm lucky, I won't see you again any time soon."

Nezumi snorted. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

"Take care, Inukashi," Sion said, stopping them before they got into it once more. Sion lead Nezumi off, going on towards home and the rest of their unfinished date.

AN: Sorry it took so long. I had issues… plus work on the remake of another story of mine, done with a co-author of mine. The biggest problem was slamming into a major case of writers block. Yet reading the latest translation of the No. 6 Novels that I've been reading recently gave me a new drive and thus the chapter got finished. Review and the next chapter should be on schedule, since I've gotten past my writer's block. Once more… I'm sorry for the delay.


End file.
